Odd Reunion
by The Resurector of fallen
Summary: Group lived peaceful lives for nearly 3 years but when old friend comes back so does old enemy. But group also gains new unexpected ally which will prove old saying "your biggest enemy is you and you alone" right. But is that new ally will be enough to help Warriors to get rid of XANA for good?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of 4****th**** story on my page. I actually didn't think that this would last but here we are. I know that my previous story didn't do as good as first and second one so I will try to make up with this one. Enjoy.**

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy were at the breakfast talking about the day ahead of them. Aelita was still at the dorms but would soon join them.

"Ugh I can't stand this" Ulrich complained "Biology, math and history tests today. I should have stayed in my bed. Maybe it's not to late to do so".

Yumi laughed at him "I would still make you get to the classes Ul. You know that".

Ulrich nodded in defeat and chuckled "Yeah, I know".

Their relationship was blossoming. For the past 2 and a half years they advanced pretty fast. They went all the way. Now they were at seventh haven.

Delmas now allowed girls and boys to share room. He belived that now they are older none of them would do something inappropriate. That proved wrong most of the time, but who cares.

Ulrich was now the tallest one of the group, being 6 ft tall. Yumi right after him being 5'9 ft tall. He still kept his old haircut but now with him being older it looked nicer. He was still wearing his green jacket even tho it was brought 3 years ago. Most of the school girls were drooling over him.

Yumi was Ulrich's roommate for a year and they had great time during that period. Yumi being 18 years old while Ulrich being 17. Her hair grew longer and now was halfway down her back. She kept her gothic like clothing but she also had some nicer ones.

"And besides, you couldn't make it without seeing me at least once Ul" Yumi told him and cuddled closer.

"Oh yeah?" Ulrich asked her in seductive tone.

"Okay, okay. Chill out guys. I don't like where this is going" Jeremy told them and chuckled.

Jeremy was still youngest of the group. He was 16 and was second lowest in the group being only 5'6. He kept his blonde hair as it was before. His clothes were still his casual nerdy clothes as it always was.

"He is right Ul, not here not now" Yumi than leaned closer and whispered "We will have time for it later".

Ulrich grinned and kissed her on the cheek "Okay, later".

Jeremy shook his head and sighted "I can't understand you two. Never".

Couple looked at him "What about you Jeremy? When are you going to make a move?".

He thought about that. After 3 years him and Aelita were same as they were then. No sudden moves, nothing. Highest base they got to is first one. Aelita wanted to take their relationship on the next level (**just to make it clear, what I mean here is to take it to second base**) but Jeremy refused thinking that they were not ready. Few times they got into a argument because of that but eventually got over it.

Jeremy sighted "I'm not sure. When time is right I guess".

"Come on Jeremy if you wait forever you won't be able to advance it" Ulrich told him.

"Yet if I go to fast I'm going to lose her because she doesn't like things to advance pretty fast" Jeremy shot back and Ulrich went silent.

Some girls were whispering between themselves near the group but the whispering spread out trough entire cafeteria.

"What's that all about?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I'm not sure" Ulrich responded "Hey Sissy!".

Sissy heard him call for her and walked towards their table.

"What is it Ulrich dear" she asked but quickly bit her tongue "Sorry, I forgot that you hate when I call you that".

Sissy was totally different person now than she was before. Now she was helping everyone as much as she could, influencing her father to be less harsh on everyone. Particularly on Ulrich and the group. Her and the group got closer and they considered her unofficial member.

Ulrich smiled at her "Don't worry about it".

She smiled back "I will try to do it as less as possible. Anyways what was the reason you called me?".

"What is the whole cafeteria whispering about?" Ulrich asked.

"Well word got spread that new student is coming here today" she answered.

"New student?" Yumi asked.

Sissy nodded "Yeah, it's a boy and now girls are discussing if he is good looking and stuff like that. And guys are discussing if he is good at sports and other stuff, you would know about that Ulrich".

"They are afraid that he is going to take all the girls" Ulrich responded and burst out laughing. Whole table joined him.

"Y-You are probably right" Yumi said while wiping her tears away from laughing so hard.

"There he is!" some girl shouted and whole cafeteria got one their feet.

"Calm down all of you!" Jim tried to keep peace but it didn't work. One half of them, girls, rushed to the windows to look at him while boys stayed at their places but were still paying attention.

Since they were sitting next to the window Ulrich and others leaned in to look.

They were right. It was that new student.

Even Ulrich and Jeremy needed to admit that he wasn't bad looking. He had blonde hair that was messy, he was same height as Ulrich and looked like he was working out a little. He was wearing blue pants, white sneakers, white sweatshirt and blue vest. Boy looked in the direction of cafeteria and a lot girls screamed in excitement.

"He is so handsome!" one of the screamed.

"I think he is looking at me!" other one added.

"No he is not. He was looking at me!" first one shot back.

Fight nearly broke out but Jim managed to calm situation down and everyone got back to their seats but were still talking about new boy.

Jeremy sighted "I can't belive those two girls nearly fought over a guy that they didn't even meet yet".

Yumi chuckled "I guess that he has that effect on people".

Group looked outside the window and saw him walking towards headmasters office.

In the meantime Aelita was finished with her shower and rushed to her room.

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late" she whispered to herself as she ran.

She got inside her room only to be welcomed by friendly barking.

"I know that you are hungry Kiwi, but let me get dressed first okay?" she said and patted Kiwi's head.

Kiwi was staying with her for past 2 and a half years. Kiwi loved her and she loved him. After Odd left Aelita decided to fulfill his wish and took care of Kiwi. She fed him right, took him out for walks, played with him and allowed him to sleep on her bed.

Aelita pulled out her clothes from the closet and started to dress up.

She was wearing pink skirt, white sneakers, pink t-shirt and her favorite purple sweatshirt. It was the same sweatshirt Odd gave her few weeks after she was brought to Earth, almost 4 years ago. He said that his mother made it for him and that it brings luck. She refused to take it at first but after some time she realized that resisting Odd's gift wasn't even option because he was bothering her everyday about it so she took it. Odd was so happy because of that, happier than she ever saw him. It was so strange it was still fitting her.

Kiwi's barked again.

"Okay boy, okay" Aelita said and chuckled. She walked over to the drawer where she kept Kiwi's food and got food out of it "Here you go".

Kiwi's started eating his food.

Aelita laughed at that "You are just like Odd, he was eating same way as you do".

Kiwi waved his tail at mention of his owner's name and Aelita suddenly got sad.

She walked over to her table and picked up a picture. It was the same one Odd had with him.

Aelita sighted "Almost 3 years passed Kiwi. You know that?".

She talked a lot about Odd not wanting to ever forget her best friend. He was always there for her, made her happy when she thought that it was impossible. Those were good times.

"If I could see him again, just once. That's all I'm asking for" she whispered to herself and looked at the mirror.

She was shortest one of the group being only 5'3 ft tall. Her pink hair grew longer as well and now was shoulder length long and she decided to keep it that way.

"I need to go now Kiwi, finish your meal and be quiet. Okay?".

Kiwi waved his tail again and Aelita smiled.

She closed the door behind her and rushed towards cafeteria.

"I'm going to be late".

While she was running down the stairs she lost her balance and started to fall down. Aelita closed her eyes and screamed. Like it was in the distance she heard someone barging in and running towards her.

Instead of her face hitting cold floor she felt that someone caught her before that could happen.

"I got you" voice said.

Aelita opened her eyes and looked at her savior. It was blonde boy, tall as much as Ulrich. There was scar on his cheek and few other scars on side of his head. She looked at his eyes. They seemed so familiar.

"Who-" she wanted to ask him but boy interrupted her.

"Are you okay? Good" he told her and smiled "Listen I would love to stay here and chat but I need to go to headmasters office".

He started to run up the stairs but stopped and turned around smiling at her "And please do me a favor. Try not to fall down stairs again, okay?".

She nodded and looked after the boy as he run up the stairs.

"Those eyes, that smile" she asked herself while she was walking towards cafeteria "Why do they seem so familiar?".

Ulrich was telling some joke to others when he noticed Aelita entering cafeteria.

"Hey Aelita!" he called for her.

Jeremy and Yumi also waved to her as she approached.

"Hey guys" she said and kissed Jeremy on cheek "How are you doing?".

"We are fine" Ulrich asked her and smiled "What about you sleeping beauty?".

Aelita chuckled at that "I'm doing good, thanks".

Yumi looked at her friend "Are you sure that you are okay Lita? You seem distracted".

"Well there is something" she sighted "Few minutes ago I was running down the stairs but lost my balance and nearly fell down. Don't worry Jeremy I'm fine. Anyways before I fell someone caught me".

"Someone?" Jeremy asked her.

"It was some boy, blonde and tall one. I never saw him before".

Ulrich realized it "It must be that new guy".

Others nodded.

"But even tho I never saw him he seemed so familiar" Aelita told them.

"And this is what distracts you?" Yumi asked.

Aelita nodded.

Yumi thought about that "Some people leave that effect on people Lita. You shouldn't worry about it".

She nodded again.

Bell rang and they needed to go to the class.

"Well Ms Hertz, here we come" Ulrich groaned and others laughed.

Once they were settled inside the class they waited for Ms Hertz to come. After some time she finally arrived.

"Sorry for waiting so long class but Mr Delmas called me to his office to discuss something" Mr. Hertz explain "Also there is another thing. Mr Delmas said that we will have new student join us".

"Ex student, new student. I guess it doesn't matter anymore Ms Hertz" voice said and boy entered the room.

Aelita looked in surprise as she recognized same boy from the staircase.

"I don't think I understand you, uh -" she didn't get to know his name since Delmas didn't tell her.

"Here" boy handed her piece of paper.

She read it and looked up in pure surprise "Odd Della Robbia?".

Wave of surprised sighs could be heard trough out entire classroom.

Odd nodded and smiled.

"Glad to be back" he said and looked at whole classroom.

**This is it for this chapter. One of the longest ones I must say. Some parts might seem random and I'm sorry if it's like that but I personally like it. Anyways guys remember to R&R and until next time. Peace out.**


	2. Back together

**Here comes chapter 2 guys. Enjoy.**

Odd looked around entire classroom and was actually happy to see everyone being so surprised.

"What?" he asked with a smile "You seem like you just saw a ghost".

Others were just staring at him, even Ms Hertz.

"Okay Odd, um, why don't you go sit somewhere?" she asked him still in shock.

Odd nodded and started walking nearest table. He could feel looks of others on himself but ignored it. He settled down and class was ready to continue, but it didn't go as planed.

Ms Hertz tried to keep their attention on the subject but that was impossible do to so. She was speaking and speaking about some math nonsense but no one listened her. Everyone was whispering about Odd and his sudden return to the school.

Odd heard them but still ignored all of it and to everyone's surprise he was taking notes about today topic.

Ulrich and others sat in their places unable to do anything. Their best friend was back after long time.

Yumi was staring at Odd still not beliving it was possible for him to come back all of a sudden. But more she thought about it the more she realized it was actually possible for that to happen. Than she noticed scars on Odd's head.

"_What happened to him?_" she wondered for herself.

Others noticed it too.

Ulrich shook his head in disbelief. Something bad happened to him and they had no idea about any of that.

Jeremy was looking at Odd's scars trying to figure out what could cause this but nothing came to mind.

"_We need to talk to his as soon as possible"_ Jeremy said to himself and looked towards Aelita. Her reaction had him stunned.

She covered her mouth in terror as tears appeared in her eyes. When she saw him for the first time without knowing that it was really him she just felt bad for him because of his scars, she knew something bad happened but it didn't upset her as much. But now that they knew it was Odd she felt so horrible because of that, it hurted her to see him in that state. It hurted so bad.

As if he knew they were thinking about him Odd turned around and smiled at them.

"Later" he simply whispered.

Class somehow came to an end and everyone went out of the room.

Odd walked out first and went towards vending machines. Others went right after him.

When they finally arrived at their old meeting place Odd turned around to face others.

"Listen" he started while rubbing back of his head "I understand if you are pretty pissed at me and you have every right to be but I wanted you to know that-".

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before others rushed in and hugged him tightly. He winced in pain because Aelita unintentionally pressed herself on his wound that still hurted like hell but decided not to show any sign of pain.

"Where were you?" Yumi asked him nearly sobbing.

Odd looked down at her and smiled "All in due times Yumes".

She smiled at that nickname. She heard it nearly 3 years ago for the last time, the day Odd left.

They let go of and him and he looked at his friends. They were different than when he left but that could be expected.

"How are you doing good buddy?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"I- I-" Ulrich couldn't say anything.

"Doing great I hope" Odd told him and placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich nodded.

"Still wearing those, huh?".

Ulrich was confused at first but soon after he realized what Odd was saying. He was still wearing same jeans Odd brought him the day before he left.

"Yeah, I guess I do" Ulrich told him and smiled "They are pretty nice I must say".

Odd chuckled at that "I'm glad you like them".

He than looked at Jeremy "I see that you are still same old Einstein".

Jeremy chuckled "I can't say the same about you Odd. You have changed".

"So you noticed" Odd said.

Jeremy nodded "It's easy thing to notice Odd, considering who you were before. Clown and comedian of the whole Kadic. But now it seems all of that is gone".

"It's still inside of me Jer, it ain't gone" Odd looked at him "Let's just say that I stopped with that some time ago".

Jeremy nodded again.

Than he finally turned around to face Aelita.

"What about you princess?" he asked her with a smile.

Instead of answering him Aelita rushed at him and hugged him. She slowly started to sob in his chest.

"Oookay" Odd said and smiled "You missed me I see".

Aelita smiled at that "Just shut up while I'm hugging you".

They stayed like that for few seconds and than she broke the hug.

Odd looked at her and smiled "You are actually wearing that old thing".

She returned the smile "It's my favorite thing to wear around. It brings me luck".

Odd chuckled at that "What did I tell you? Of course it brings luck".

Aelita smiled at him "I guess you were right".

He than looked at his friends again and sighted "It's good to be back".

They had another group hug.

"We can continue this conversation at my place" Odd told them.

"Great" Ulrich was excited "Where is your room?".

"Well good buddy there is one thing. It appears that there is no free beds left in the dorms. And yes I know about new roommates thing" Odd told him.

"Nonsense" Aelita interrupted "There is free bed in my room. You can stay with me".

Odd shook his head "Delmas offered me the same thing and I refused it".

She was shocked "Why would you do that?".

He smiled at her "Don't get me wrong princess, there is nothing that I would like to do more than to be your roommate but there is a catch. Almost 3 years passed and I guess you and Jeremy got really far than when I left. I don't want to stop you two from having good time. Or even worse, to walk in at the worst time possible. If you know what I mean".

Both Jeremy and Aelita blushed

"Odd that's not going to happen for some time at least" Jeremy told him.

Odd chuckled at that "Suuure".

"Where will you stay at than?" Yumi asked him after he was finished teasing Jeremy "And don't tell me that you will spend every night in the hotel or something like that".

He laughed at that "No, of course not. I have one place in mind. It's pretty nice house, big one. Nice front and back yard and-".

"Hermitage" Aelita suddenly said "You are going there, aren't you?".

Odd nodded "Don't look at me in that tone of voice princess. I figured out that it was abandoned for long enough, so I'm going to finish that agony. I know it's in bad shape but with some love and care it can become safe haven. Dad gave some money on my bank account and with some help I can make it dream come true".

"We will help you!" Ulrich immediately offered his help.

"Damn right we will" Yumi and Jeremy added.

Aelita simply nodded.

Odd looked at his friends "Are you sure? After everything that happened I expected you do be pissed at me and to be full of hate".

"We were pretty mad at first" Yumi told him "But later we figured out that being mad won't bring you back. So we went hoping that you will come back someday".

"She is right Odd" Jeremy added "No matter what happened before you are still our friend, no matter what".

"And because of that you can count on our help with everything you need" Ulrich joined the two.

"Thank you guys, for everything" Odd told them and smiled.

"But there is one condition Odd" Aelita told him "It will get cold at night at the house and you might get cold. Just promise me that you will stay with me until at least basic work is finished".

Odd thought about that and after some time he finally nodded "Deal".

"So are you going to tell us about how you spent these years without us?" Jeremy asked him.

"Let's go to the Hermitage, we can talk there".

After some time they arrived and settled in the living room.

"Before I start with my story I want to hear yours first" he told them.

They told him everything from beginning to the end. New roommate order, getting closer with Sissy, about Ulrich and Yumi going all in into their relationship and about some other things.

Odd listen carefully and after they were finished talking he grinned.

"If I got that correctly you two finally did it?" Odd asked them.

"Don't even think about it" both of them warned him.

Odd raised his hands in defeat "Okay, okay. I was just curious".

"Ugh, we did" Yumi said "Are you happy now?".

Odd slamed his fist on the couch and shouted "Finally! I'm so happy because of you two!".

"Chill out Odd" Ulrich told him.

Than Odd turned towards Aelita and Jeremy "What about you two lovebirds? How far you got?".

Aelita blushed while Jeremy answered "We are waiting for the right time. That's all you need to know".

Odd simply nodded "Okay fair".

Suddenly strong wave of pain went through his side and he nearly screamed. He bent over holding his side.

"Odd! Are you okay?" everyone asked him.

He nodded while gritting his teeth "I'm- Fine. Its just that stupid wound".

Aelita sat next to him and raised her hand so she can touch his face. She crossed her fingers over his scars.

"What happened to you Odd?".

"Well-" he started but someone interrupted him.

"Odd man, sorry to interrupt you but don't you think that I should be here to help you with telling our story" male voiced asked.

All of them turned around only to see man in his 20's entering the room.

He looked at Odd and smiled "Good to see that you are with your friends again Odd. It's nice to see you again".

Odd looked him in the eyes "Well hello there. Jason".

**Dun dun dun. This is it for this chapter, and hell yeah Jason is back. Remember to R&R and until next time. Peace out.**


	3. Explanation

**Chapter 3 is up guys. Enjoy.**

Jason walked inside the room.

"Hello there".

Warriors stood up. Odd remained in his seat.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked him sternly.

"Nobody important" Jason told him and raised his hands to show them that he had good intentions "Just one friend of Odd's. Call me Jason".

Others looked at him.

"You know this guy?" Yumi asked.

Odd nodded "Yeah, I know him all right".

Jason walked towards him "How are you feeling?".

"Don't act like you care" Odd told him.

Jason sighted "I guess I own you some explanation".

"There is nothing to explain, I saw what I saw. That's that".

Jason looked at him "Actually there is a lot to explain".

"Well I'm not interested in listening to you" Odd told him and stood up to walk away.

"Odd wait-" Jason tried to stop him but Odd was already out of the room.

Warriors were silent the entire time.

"Didn't you say that you two were friends?" Jeremy asked him.

"As it seems now it looks like we were friends" Jason answered with a sigh.

"He looks pretty mad at you" Aelita noticed.

"And I can't blame him for that".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ulrich asked him.

"It's a long story" Jason said.

"We have time" Yumi told him and crossed her arms.

"Alright than. Take a seat".

He started telling the story about what happened 3 months ago.

"Tyron's man went after Odd's family and I went there to stop them but I was to late to do more. I managed to save Odd and his father but his mother and sisters were taken away. I took Odd to my safehouse so he can rest a little bit before we go after them. I trained him to use a gun so he could be able to defend himself. Few hours later we went to safe them. His sister Mia was the first one that we saved. She was okay and wasn't harmed at all. Escaping that safehouse was easier part. I even got shot during that escape" Jason said and touched his arm where bullet hit him "After that we went after others. The raid on second safehouse wasn't nearly as easy as the first one. Odd barely made it out alive. Once we arrived guards were already there and they were ready. We went in guns blazing, took out many of them. We were at the doorstep and we weren't aware of guard hiding nearby until he shot at Odd. Luckily it just scratched his cheek. I took care of that guard. When we got inside we saw that house was rigged with C4 and that we only had 15 minutes to get everyone out. Odd's mother and sisters were locked in the basement, but his youngest sister, Maya, was taken to the office by the leader of this group. Odd went after her while I took others to safety. Help arrived few moments later and I went to look out for Odd but than house exploded. His mother screamed. I won't be able to forget that scream. Scream of pure terror. Fear of losing your child. I immediately rushed to see if he survived. I called out for him and at first there was no answer. But than I heard little girl calling for me, Maya. I ran towards the source of the voice and I found them. Maya was okay. Odd wasn't so lucky. There was iron rod that went trough his side and he was losing a lot of blood. We needed to act fast if we wanted for him to survive. We pulled him off that rod and carried him. And I was so proud of Maya because even tho she was afraid she stayed focused to save her brother like there was no tomorrow. We brought him back to the others and than he passed out".

Jason paused for a moment and looked at others.

Ulrich and Jeremy were shaking their heads in disbelief. Yumi covered her mouth in terror finding it hard to belive all of that happened to their friend. Aelita was so pale and she looked like she was looking at some distant object, like she was about to pass out.

Jason got worried "Aelita are you okay?".

She looked at him "How do you know my name?".

He sighted "That can wait. Anyways, where was I?".

"You told us that Odd passed out" Jeremy said.

"Right. Odd spent few weeks at hospital to recover from his injuries. All he could do was to lay down and rest. He almost missed his own birthday because his mother and sisters went to town to do some stuff. Luckily Mia, Maya and I were there for him. That day was great one. Some time later he finally free to go and next thing you know is that two weeks later he is on his way here" Jason paused again.

"It seems like you two were getting along" Jeremy noticed "What went wrong after that?".

Jason sighted "What I'm about to tell you now might shock you and I understand if it does. Just promise me that you won't run away or do anything like that, because I promise that I'm not going to do anything. Okay?".

Others exchanged confused looks but nodded.

"Okay than. I went to the airport to say my goodbye and I was lucky to be early because he was already heading towards the terminal gate. We were talking about him being ready to come here, about how much of a good partner he was. We arrived at the gates, said our goodbyes and I turned to walk away. But before doing so I turned around for a last time and that's when he saw it" Jason told them and closed his eyes.

"Saw what?" Yumi asked.

"This" Jason said and opened his eyes.

There was mark of XANA in them.

Warriors jumped on their feet ready to fight.

Jason sighted "You promised".

"We did before we knew who you really are" Ulrich told him sternly.

"You are outnumbered XANA. Leave. Now" Yumi joined in.

"And I promised that I wouldn't do anything" Jason told them and sighted again "Sit down".

They exchanged looks "What do you mean? If you are not here to hurt us, what do you want?".

"That's what I wanted to explain to Odd. To all of you. Because there is something important you need to know".

"What? What do we need to know?" Aelita asked.

Before he could answer Jason suddenly flinched and rolled his eyes.

"Jason?" others asked him as they backed away.

After few seconds Jason got back to normal and leaned forward trying to catch his breath.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked him.

"Odd- he- he is in danger" Jason said while trying to breath "He is going after him".

"Who? Who is going after him?" Ulrich asked jumping on his feet again "Tyron?".

Jason shook his head "No. XANA".

**This chapter ends with a cliffhanger. I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will come out as fast as possible. Until next time, peace out.**


	4. Trapped

**Chapter 4 is up. Enjoy.**

Odd was walking around the forest trying to ignore everything around him.

'_Come on son, you can't ignore me forever'_ Franz told him.

Odd stopped in his tracks and sighted_ 'I know, I know. I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone'._

'_Truth about Jason is bothering you?' _Franz asked.

Boy nodded '_I can't belive he lied to me after everything we have been through. He could at least tell me about it earlier'._

'_And how would you react? Do the same thing you are doing now? You know it's not that easy'._

'_I'm not sure what to think anymore' _Odd admitted honestly.

'_Let me ask you something. You knew about him but when he got inside the room you did nothing, not even panicked. Why wouldn't you?'_

'_I don't know. I guess that if he wanted to hurt me or the others he would have done it million times already' _he answered.

'_Why did you leave than?' _Franz asked.

'_I told you. I wasn't in mood to listen to him after he lied to me'._

'_Okay, seems fair'_.

Odd kept walking while thinking about everything that happened for the past 3 months.

Jason saved him and his family without having second thought, he saved his life more than once and he was there with him at the hospital as much as he could. And all of that was in vain because of his lie. He was XANA all along. That can't be forgotten so easily.

Suddenly it got cold, really cold.

'_Ugh, is it me or it suddenly got cold out if nowhere' _Odd asked.

"It's not you Odd. It really is getting cold" deep voice said behind him as black mist appeared around him.

Odd turned around only to see XANA in his original form. 7 feet tall black as night creature.

"Well hello there Odd" XANA told him "Long time no see. Am I right?".

Odd shook his head in fear tried to run away but he wasn't able to do so.

XANA launched one of his tentacles and grabbed Odd by his ankle and turned him hanging upside down.

Odd tried to break free but there was no use in doing so. XANA created black smoke in his hand and shot it at Odd's face knocking him unconscious.

"Good boy. I have great plans for you" XANA said as he dragged him towards the factory.

Few minutes later they were at the factory.

XANA brought Odd into scanner room and tossed him in one of them. Than he teleported to the lab and launched virtualization process.

"Almost done" XANA said and vanished in cloud of black smoke.

In the meantime others were rushing to look out for Odd.

"He couldn't have gotten far away could he?" Yumi asked while running.

"It doesn't matter how far he got" Jason told her "XANA could find him wherever he is in matter of seconds".

"Where should we look than?" Ulrich asked worried.

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess-" Jason was unable to finish his sentence before Aelita got their attention.

"Guys look" she pointed her finger at the object on the ground.

"Is that?" Ulrich asked while Jason walked towards it and picked it up.

"Odd's cell phone" Jason said and looked at the others "He already got him".

Others were stunned by this.

"Where did he take him?" Ulrich asked and grabbed him by the collar "Where?!".

Jason looked him in the eyes "If I know him as good as I think I do I would say to factory".

"But that doesn't make any sense" Aelita said as she walked towards the two "Why would he go after Odd? He always goes after me because of my father. Why Odd?".

Jason sighted "Let's just say that there is something inside him that XANA so eagerly wants to destroy".

He than turned towards Ulrich "You can let me go now".

"And why would I do it?" Ulrich asked him sternly.

Jason looked at him sternly and mark of XANA appeared in his eyes "Listen to me because I won't repeat myself. I came here to help you, not to hurt you. Even if I did I would have done it by now. Hell, I wouldn't warn you about XANA going after Odd. If that's not enough of a reason than I don't know what is".

"Screw you" Ulrich said and proceeded to punch him in the face but Yumi stopped him.

"Ul that's enough. I think we can trust him".

"What?! Are you serious?" Ulrich asked her "Why would we trust him after everything he did?".

Yumi looked at Jason "I don't know for sure, but I feel like we can"..

Ulrich looked at Jason than back at Yumi than back at Jason and released his collar.

"Fine" he said with a groan "But if this comes back at us I'm coming after you first".

Jason nodded "Fair".

"Guys" Jeremy got their attention "We need to get to factory as fast as possible".

Others nodded and ran towards factory.

On Lyoko Odd was just waking up.

"Ugh" he said with a groan "What happened?".

He looked around himself and saw that he was on Lyoko and than memories came flooding in.

Forest, XANA, he tried to ran away, XANA caught him.

"He must have brought me here" Odd said and got up on his feet.

"You guessed it" XANA said as he walked towards him.

Odd turned around pulling out his saber and creating energy field ready to fight.

But to his surprise XANA wasn't alone. There was William and some monsters. Tarantulas, blocks and kankrelats. And Scyphozoa.

"What is that jellyfish doing here?" Odd thought to himself.

XANA looked at him "I think you know exactly what is it doing here".

Odd thought for a second and realization hit him straight in the face "N-No".

He saw William grinning.

XANA laughed "Yeah, that's right. Prepare to become part of my club. But before doing so we need to take care of your friend in there".

Odd shook his head "No, I won't allow you to".

"There is nothing you can do to stop it" William told him and laughed.

Monsters aimed at Odd ready to shoot.

"Shoot if he tries to run, but try not to devirtualize him" he told them and turned towards Scyphozoa "Do your job".

It made some kind of scretching noise and floated towards Odd.

Odd tried to back away but when he looked behind he saw that he was near the edge of the sector. He was trapped.

William was right, there was nothing he could to stop them.

He tightened grip on his saber and looked at the Scyphozoa. If he is going down he isn't going to it without a fight.

**And this is the end of this chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, peace out.**


	5. Trapped part 2

**Chapter 5 is up guys. Enjoy.**

Warriors were nearly at the factory.

"Come on guys, we are nearly there" Aelita told them.

Jason nodded "Yeah, we need to hurry. His odds are getting worse".

"I still don't understand how you know all of that" Ulrich said.

"I will explain it once we get Odd back" Jason answered and kept running.

They finally arrived at the bridge and got down the ropes. They rushed towards the elevator and entered the lab.

"Okay guys, go towards the scanners" Jeremy told them as he sat down in his chair "But let's how is Odd doing first".

Jason and others walked towards the screen.

"Oh my god" Aelita whispered as she saw what was going on Lyoko. Odd was trapped and monsters were all around him "Is that- Is that Scyphozoa?".

Jeremy looked at the screen again "It really is. But what does it want from Odd?".

"Probably to turn him against us" Yumi said.

Jason remained silent the whole time.

Ulrich turned towards him "Alright start explaining. Now".

"As I said before there is something inside of him that XANA wants to destroy and now he is going to use Scyphozoa to get it" he answered.

"Even if XANA gets what he wants Odd will stay the same, right?" Ulrich asked.

Jason shook his head "It's not that simple".

Aelita walked towards him "There is something you aren't telling us. Am I right?".

Jason sighted and nodded "That thing became part of Odd's code that shouldn't be touched. If that happens-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"That's not possible" Jeremy said from his seat "So this means that if Scyphozoa gets him and take that code Odd is going to-".

"Die" Jason said and nodded "Same thing that happened to Aelita when he took her keys of Lyoko. But this time Franz won't be able to bring him back".

"But why not?" Ulrich asked "If he could save Aelita why wouldn't he save Odd?".

"Because he would need to come there in order to do so. Last time he was still part of Lyoko and that's why he didn't need to come there in person. This time it's different" Jason explained.

"And if he came XANA would simply destroy him in matter of seconds" Jeremy said "Kill two flies with one rock".

Jason nodded again "But that's not the worst thing. If XANA successes he will take control of Odd".

"But we would still be able to get him back, right?" Yumi asked him full of hope.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but no" he told her "With his soul gone Odd would stay under XANA's control forever. There would be no way to get him back".

"What about William than? Can we still save him?" Jeremy asked.

"You can. His soul is still in there and if it stays there you will still have a chance".

Warriors went quiet after seeing what was at stake.

"We need to save him" Aelita said and walked towards the elevator "We can't allow him to die on us".

"She is right" Yumi joined "Let's go".

"I will start up virtualization process" Jeremy told them and turned in his chair.

"Wait" Ulrich stopped them suddenly "What about him?".

They looked at Jason.

He sighted "I will stay here if it makes you feel better. Go on".

Ulrich looked at him but decided to let it slide and walked in the elevator.

Trio walked into scanners and later were virtualized.

In the meantime Odd was ready to give one last fight.

"Come and get me you oversized jellyfish" Odd taunted.

Scyphozoa tried to grab him but Odd avoided it few times . He kept doing that until he there was nowhere to back up. Scyphozoa was in front of him ready to strike.

Odd fired energy field at it but missed. Scyphozoa tossed his saber out if his hand. There was nothing else to do. He considered his options but there were only two. Give up or jump over the edge. He had an idea.

Scyphozoa tried to grab him but before it could do so Odd jumped over the edge.

William ran towards the edge and looked down. He didn't see Odd at all.

"Where is he?!" William growled.

Suddenly something wheezed past him.

William turned around and saw Odd flying away.

"After him!" he ordered "Super smoke!".

William and monsters went after Odd. XANA didn't move at all.

"Still fighting even tho there is no escape. Impressive".

Odd was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. If only others were with him now.

"Odd. Odd. Do you hear me?" Jeremy asked him.

"Einstein?!" Odd asked him surprised "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice".

"I think I have some idea" Jeremy told him "Backup is on its was, hold on".

"I will try".

Others were virtualized.

"Call us a taxi Jeremy" Ulrich told him.

"Here you go".

Few seconds later vehicles appeared.

"Thanks Jeremy" Yumi said and boarded her overwing. Ulrich jumped on his overbike. Aelita activated her wings.

"Everybody ready?" Ulrich asked.

Girls nodded.

"Okay, let's go".

In the meantime Odd was avoiding lasers fired by tarantulas and shooting back at them successfully destroying some of them.

Suddenly Odd got shot by black smoke and was sent flying at the wall.

William just stood there laughing "Nice try Odd".

Odd groaned as he got up "Ready for another round William?".

He laughed again "Overconfidence can be deadly sometimes".

Other monsters arrived soon after. Odd was trapped again.

At least Scyphozoa was far away.

"Ten against one huh?" Odd laughed "I have seen worse".

"I bet you did".

Odd attacked the kankrelats first while avoiding attacks from other monsters.

It was a good plan but it couldn't be done while he was alone.

"Jeremy where are the others? I'm not sure if I can do this for much longer".

"They are almost there Odd" Jeremy informed him.

"Tell them to hurry up".

Suddenly he got shot in the stomach and fell on his knee. William walked towards him.

"It's over Odd. Deal with it".

Odd quickly got up and rammed William in the chest knocking him down "It ain't over until I say it's over".

Monster fired at him again but most of the lasers missed their target.

Odd took advantage of this and destroyed two tarantulas.

Kankrelat behind him was ready to fire before it got destroyed by pink energy field. Help has arrived.

Aelita landed next to him while Yumi and Ulrich used their vehicles to ram some monsters out of the way.

"I see you are having great time without us good buddy" Ulrich told him and pulled his sabers out.

Odd chuckled "I would never".

"You okay Odd?" Yumi asked him.

"I'm feeling great. Thanks Yumes".

"Group finally together I see" William said "Shame it won't help you at all".

"We will see about that handsome" Yumi shot back.

Aelita shot few energy fields at William "I got him. You take care of the monsters".

Others nodded and battle begun.

In the lab Jeremy and Jason were watching over everything that's happening.

"What do you think?" Jeremy asked.

"About?".

"Our chances to save Odd".

Jason thought about it for a second "I'm not sure to be honest. They will probably make it if XANA doesn't get there before they do so. But if he does, well, our chances are lower than five percent".

"Is there anything we can do to prevent that?".

"Since XANA bugged devirtualization program for Odd, forced devirtualization isn't a option".

"He did?".

Jeremy decided to check the program and Jason was right. There was a bug.

"I will try to fix it" Jeremy said but Jason stopped him.

"There is not enough time. But there is another way".

"I'm listening".

"You need to bring Odd to way tower and use the same program that you used to bring Aelita to Earth".

"Is it going to work?".

"Probably. You need to trust me".

Jeremy sighted "Okay fine. We will do it your way".

Back on Lyoko fight was nearly over. Only William was left.

"It's over William" Odd said "Give up".

"You are right Odd, it is over" XANA said as he landed next to William.

"You are still outnumbered" Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe we are" XANA said "But sometimes numbers mean nothing. Like now".

He launched one of his tentacles at Yumi and stabbed her trough the stomach. Before she was devirtualized XANA used her as a battering ram and knocked Aelita of the plateau.

"Aelita!" Odd shouted as he shot energy field at her and successfully devirtualized her.

"That was really close" Ulrich said as he stood next to Odd "What are we going to do now?".

"Ulrich. Odd" Jeremy called for them.

"Yes Einstein?".

"We need to get Odd to the way tower in order to bring him back. Once you get there Odd needs to get in and for you Ulrich to guard the tower".

"Is it going to work Einstein?" Odd asked him.

"I don't know. Probably" Jeremy answered "At least it's something".

"It's a plan" Ulrich said "But we need to take care of these two first".

William laughed "You to take care of us? Do you even know who are you fighting against?".

Odd looked at him "I think I have some idea".

Ulrich was ready to attack William but suddenly felt Odd placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Teleportation" Odd whispered and soon they got teleported.

When they arrived at their destination Ulrich looked at his friend "What was that?".

Odd chuckled "Remember that plan of Jeremy's to give me new power and how bad it was? Well this is it".

"So cool".

"Yeah. Anyways. Hey Einstein! Is that tower nearby?" Odd asked.

"Just keep heading north, you can't miss it".

"Okay".

Duo went towards the tower and after some time they arrived.

"It's to quiet" Odd noticed "I would say it's a trap".

Plateau in front of them was strange. It was separated in few others plateaus some of them being smaller than others. There was biggest one in the middle.

"Yep, most probably" Ulrich agreed "But we need to get to the other side".

Odd nodded and jumped from another plateau to another with Ulrich being right after him.

When they reached middle one tentacles suddenly appeared out of it and wrapped themselves around Odd paralyzing him.

"Odd!" Ulrich rushed towards his friend. He pulled out his sabres and tried to cut off the tentacles but there was no use "No!".

"There is nothing you can do Ulrich" William said and appeared behind him.

Ulrich turned around "You won't get him".

"But we will" William said and laughed.

Ulrich snapped and rushed at him swinging his sabres and William dodged his attacks.

After some time William successfully knocked Ulrich onto the ground.

"I grew tired of this" William said as he raised his sword and stabbed downed Ulrich successfully devirtualizing him "Victory!".

"NO!" Everybody shouted as they saw Ulrich devirtualizing and Scyphozoa approaching.

Few moments later Ulrich entered the room "I'm sorry, I- I couldn't do anything".

They looked at the screen again and saw that Scyphozoa was nearly there.

Ulrich and Jeremy stared blankly at the screen unable to say anything.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No" Aelita was sobbing while Yumi hugged her while she was almost crying as well.

Jason was standing next to Jeremy and smashed his fist on the keyboard in anger making two boys next to him to jump in surprise.

"Dammit!" he shouted "It can't end like this!".

Jeremy looked at him "There is nothing else we can do now Jason. We did all we could".

"Jeremy is right. We can't go back now and we can't send Jeremy because he is needed here" Ulrich said and shook his head "It's over".

Jason looked at them and clenched his fists. Suddenly he realized something.

"Screw it" he said and went into a jog and ran towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked him.

"Send me in there" Jason simply answered.

"What?!" both Jeremy and Ulrich shouted in surprise "Are you serious?".

"Does it look like I'm joking?" he asked them sternly "This is the only thing any of us can do now".

"You are not going to-" Ulrich wasn't able to finish his sentence before Yumi cut him off.

"We have no other choice Ul. If this is the risk we need to take in order to save Odd than we need to do it".

Jeremy and Ulrich exchanged looks but nodded "Okay than. Get down there, I will start the virtualization process".

Jason nodded "And try to get me as close as possible to him".

He entered the scanner room and went into one on the right.

"I'm ready Jeremy".

"Okay. I just hope I'm doing the right thing" Jeremy whispered "Transfer Jason. Scanner Jason. Virtualization".

Jason landed down on the ground and looked around himself. He was in right sector. Than he looked at his outfit. He was wearing blue coat, black boots and blue pants. His weapons were sword that folds in half and pistol that's strapped to his chest. He had mark on his left hand and it was the source of his power. His power included teleportation to close distance, freezing time, spawning marabounta, possession and power blast.

"Jason can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"Loud and clear".

"Okay. Odd isn't that far away but you still need to hurry. Scyphozoa is already there".

"On my way" Jason said and started running towards Odd.

Jason was getting a hang of his powers really quickly and was advancing pretty fast.

"Not so far now" he whispered to himself and kept going. After some time he was there. But so was Scyphozoa. And it was already taking Odd's code away.

"Jason hurry!" he could hear Ulrich screaming.

Jason needed to consider all of the possibilities and only one could make this work.

He raised his fist and pointed it at William. Mark on his hand shined.

"Posses" he whispered and his power worked. William was under his control now.

XANA turned towards him "Anything wrong?".

"No master. Everything is alright" William answered.

"Good" XANA said looking at the Scyphozoa holding Odd and taking his code away and walked towards the edge of the plateau "In a less than a minute victory will be mine. And those idiot kids can't do anything to stop that".

While XANA was distracted with monologue William raised his sword and charged it up. When charge was full he released his special slash attack and cut all of the Scyphozoa's tentacles that were holding Odd and he fell on the ground. Scyphozoa made some kind of scretching noice and exploded.

XANA turned around "What is the meaning of this?!".

He saw blue mist exiting William's body and someone appearing behind him.

"YOU!" XANA growled.

Jason smiled "That's right, it's me".

XANA launched tentacle at him but Jason used his power blast and knocked both him and William over the edge. Than he ran towards Odd.

"Jeremy is he?".

"He is okay, you just need to get him to the way tower" Jeremy answered.

Jason picked Odd up and carried him over his shoulder.

"You are going to be fine Odd" Jason told him.

He was finally at the Tower entrance and entered it. Than he placed Odd in the middle circle.

"Alright Jeremy he is ready" Jason informed him and left the tower.

"Launching code earth" Jeremy said.

Suddenly angry growl could be heard from behind Jason.

He turned around and saw XANA rushing at him and grabbing him by the neck.

"YOU FOOL! I WILL NOT BE DISSOBEYED!" XANA growled in his face.

"What can I say, you had it coming" Jason mocked him.

"I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU TURNED AGAINST ME! AND YOU COULD HAVE EVERYTIHING! BUT NOW YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT!" XANA growled even lauder.

XANA used his claw and slashed through his stomach devirtualizing him.

Exiting the scanner Jason saw the others already in there. He rubbed back of his head in awkwardness and joined them.

Middle scanner opened and everyone hold their breath while white smoke cleared out. Wave of cheers went through the room as Odd leaned outside the scanner trying to catch his breath. He stepped out of the scanner and almost tripped but Aelita and Ulrich grabbed him before he could do so.

"Hello Odd" Aelita said and hugged him.

Odd tried to return the hug but he was too weak.

Jason walked towards him "Are you okay?".

Everyone waited for Odd's response.

Odd looked at him "I'm okay Jas, thank you".

Jason sighted in relief "Good to hear".

Everyone got to the lab and helped Odd to get comfortable.

They lay him down next to the wall. Aelita sat next to him and placed his head in her lap.

"I got him" she told them.

They nodded and gathered around Jason.

"I think it's time to explain everything to you guys" he said.

Others nodded "It really is".

"Okay. So this how it all went down-".

**This is it for this chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it and I would like if you tell me your opinion about this story so far. Until next time, peace out.**


	6. Truth revealed

**After some time chapter 6 is finally up guys. Enjoy.**

"First thing you guys need to know is that I'm not like you at all" Jason started "I'm not human".

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked him " You look like human, you speak like human and you have emotions like humans. You proved that you have empathy for others multiple times. It doesn't make any sense".

"Ironic" he said and smiled at her "You should be the one to understand what I mean".

She was confused "I don't understand".

"I'm just computer program Aelita, nothing else" Jason finally said.

Others were stunned by that.

"But how is that possible?" Jeremy asked.

"I will explain" Jason said and started telling his story.

"Franz Hopper was the one that created me when he created this super computer. He did that for the good reason. To destroy Carthage. But to him I wasn't just program, simple AI. He created some programs that contained some kind of descriptions about human emotions that should help with understanding same ones and added them inside my code. In other words he hoped that he will be able to make me human. That was a part of his research that he never talked about and the one none of you know about. Am I right?".

Others nodded.

"But nothing went as planned. There was some kind of glitch that went unnoticed by Franz. I noticed it but still wasn't able to warn Franz about it. And when I got a chance it was to late. Man in black came after them".

"Wait a second" Ulrich stopped him "What kind of glitch?".

Jason sighted "It's not the right time to tell the whole story, but let's just say it was XANA himself".

"But we though that XANA was created by Franz in this supercomputer" Yumi said "And now you tell us he was some kind of glitch that entered it".

"When was XANA created?" Aelita asked.

Before Jason could answer Odd did it first "Long time ago. During creation of Carthage".

Everyone looked at blonde boy with his head in Aelita's lap.

"He told you about that didn't he?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand it until now" Odd answered "It was XANA all along".

"Who told him what?" Ulrich asked confused.

"It doesn't matter right now good buddy" Odd told him and proceeded to get up.

"Odd you should rest" Aelita tried to stop him but he was already on his feet "You are exhausted".

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" he reassured her "Alright Jas, keep going".

Jason nodded "Franz spent most of his time working at this supercomputer in order to finally escape from man in black, but one day they found him and that's when his time loop began. His intention was to make me stronger so we can finally stop them but all of that energy went to XANA. He somehow managed to cut me off, take over Lyoko and trapped me inside the limbo. I watched when Franz brought Aelita to Lyoko and went towards sector five to see me. But of course instead of me he found XANA and got trapped as well. And all I could do was watch without being able to do anything. And than supercomputer got shut down. After that there is nothing. Until you turned it back on".

"How did you get out of that limbo?" Jeremy asked him.

"Thanks to you. When you destroyed that first Replica huge amount of energy went through Digital sea and I used that energy to break free from his claws. I got out of the scanner some time latter".

"That's impossible" Jeremy said "We would know about it if you did that".

Warriors looked at Jason thinking that he lied but what Aelita said made their doubts go away.

"But we did noticed it Jeremy" she said "We just thought that it was some kind of glitch and that we shouldn't worry about that".

Jeremy was thinking about that and he realized that it was true "That was you?".

Jason nodded.

"I immediately went looking after man in black and during that search I accidentally bumped in one of their groups that went to hunt Odd's family. You know the rest of the story".

"So you were there entire time and none of us knew about you?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry about it. XANA did great job trying to burry me deep inside the limbo to never come back. But not good enough".

Than he sighted "That's my story. I don't know if it was enough to make you to trust me but it's the truth".

"We need to think about that" Ulrich said.

Other nodded sadly.

"Okay than" Jason said "But if you need my help here you can count on me".

He started walking towards the elevator and nobody stopped him.

After Jason left others exchanged tired looks.

"I don't know what to say" Yumi told them.

"Me neither" Ulrich added.

"How about we talk about that tomorrow" Jeremy suggested "We are exhausted".

"Good idea" Odd agreed "I could really use some rest".

"We all could" Aelita joined.

They exited the factory and went back towards the school.

Some time later they were finally there.

They followed Jeremy towards his room and before he entered he said goodnight to them and closed the door.

Next ones were Yumi and Ulrich. They arrived to their room and opened the door.

"Try not to go to wild again okay?" Aelita warned them jokingly.

Odd chuckled at her comment.

Yumi blushed a little "We aren't discussing this again Aelita".

Aelita raised her hands in defeat "Sure, whatever you say Yumi".

"Ugh, you are so- Ugh" Yumi said and slammed the door shut.

Odd looked at her innocently "That was, well, unusual".

"Don't worry, we do this all the time" Aelita reassured him as they walked towards her room.

As they walked around the corner someone ran past them ramming Odd in his side.

"Sorry" girl voice said as she kept running.

Odd turned around to see who it is. It was Sissy.

"Did Sissy just said 'Sorry'?" Odd asked her confused.

"Oh I forgot that we never told you about that".

"About what? Sissy becoming nice for once?".

Aelita nodded.

"Wow, I have been gone for to long" Odd said and chuckled.

Duo arrived at Aelita's room.

Odd waited for her to unlock the door and followed her inside.

Once they were inside Odd heard familiar bark that he missed so much.

"Kiwi!" he cried and kneeled down to hug his dog "My little diggity-dog!".

Kiwi licked his face in joy. He was happy to see his owner.

Aelita could feel her heart melt when she saw two friends together.

"Wow Kiwi, you have gotten heavy" Odd said as he lifted Kiwi in the air "I see Aelita fed you well".

Kiwi barked.

"That's right my little dog, that's right".

Odd lowered him down and Kiwi barked again.

"He is hungry" Aelita said and walked towards her table and pulled Kiwi's food out "Come here boy".

Kiwi ran towards his bowl and started eating his food while waving his tail.

Odd looked at Aelita and smiled "Thank you Princess".

She returned the smile "For what?".

"For taking care of him while I was gone. I know I asked you to do so and you didn't need to do it but you still did. I appreciate that. I really do".

"I know how much you love him Odd, I couldn't do that to you".

They were standing in silence for some time.

Odd awkwardly cleared his throat "Anyways, I think we should rest for tonight".

Aelita nodded also awkwardly "Yeah, right".

Aelita walked to the closet and got her pajamas out. She lowered her hands so she could pull her shirt up but suddenly realized that Odd was still there and blushed.

"Um Odd, could you please-".

Odd chuckled "Don't worry I'm out. And also I need to go and take the shower myself".

He closed the door and walked towards the showers room.

In the hallway he ran into Sissy once more. Two of them made eye contact and she smiled at him kindly. To his surprise Odd returned the smile and kept walking. When he turned around he saw Sissy standing there looking at him. Once she realized that Odd saw her Sissy turned around and ran to her room.

"That was so strange" Odd though to himself.

He entered the showers room, closed the door and went towards the one of the showers and turned it on.

After he was done Odd walked towards the mirror and looked at himself. Running fingers over his scars Odd thought about everything that Jason went through.

"_Franz?"_

There was no answer.

"_Franz? You still here?" _Odd called for him again.

This time Franz answered back.

"_I'm here Odd. Still thinking about what to do aren't you?"._

Odd nodded _"I know that he deserves to be in our group but I'm not sure if others are having the same vibe about him"._

"_I can tell you that he was telling the truth about his origins. I did indeed created him but I never had idea that it was the same thing from Carthage that took over his place"_

"_Why didn't you tell anyone about that?"._

"_I didn't want for Aelita to think that I don't love her as much as I did before. Every kid thinks like that when they are about to get a sibling"._

"_She would never think about you like that"._

"_I know, but then I wasn't so sure"._

Odd was quiet for few moments.

"_You shouldn't worry about it that much son. You will make it work"_

"_Thank you Franz. For support"_

"_Always"_ with that Franz went quiet again.

Odd walked back to his room wearing his casual pajamas while drying his hair with a towel.

Once he was inside the room he saw that Aelita was already inside of her bed.

"Done already?" she asked him "For me it takes nearly twenty minutes with shower".

"And another half an hour for you to get in there because of Sissy" Odd said and laughed "'Beautiful flower like me needs a lot of watering'".

Aelita joined him and laughed.

"What did you say after that Princess? I can't remember".

"Maybe your brain will grow up someday" she added and laughed.

"Th-That-That was g- good one" Odd said as he tried to control his laugh wiping his tears away.

Both of them took deep breath but were still giggling.

"Okay okay, enough" Odd said as he tried to calm down the situation.

"Right" she nodded and smiled.

They were sitting in silence for some time before Odd decided to break it.

"Anyways. Why did Sissy become nice all of a sudden? I mean first time tonight she apologized when she bumped into us and now when I was going towards the showers she even smiled at me. In normal situation she would ignore me or call me Oddball. What happened?".

Aelita looked away and sighted "Her mother's death did that".

Odd looked at her with his mouth opened "W- What?".

"It happened last year" Aelita kept going "It was hard time for both Delmas and Sissy. She needed all of the support she could get but none of the students were eager to do that because of everything she did before. She finally realized that how she acted before the tragedy is the reason why everyone hated her and that it's time for her to change. So she came to us looking for that. I know it might sound strange but we were more than willing to help her. From that moment she became better than she was before. She started helping others all the way she could in order to redeem herself for her mistakes from the past. She is unofficial member of our group now".

Odd was silent for some time "I didn't know. Poor Sissy".

Aelita looked at him sadly and nodded.

Odd lay down and turned towards her. She was looking at he ceiling.

"What are you thinking about Princess?".

"About what Jason said" Aelita said "If my father really created him and he is telling the truth that means that he is like brother to me. Not biological one but still".

"I understand Princess" Odd reassured her.

Aelita turned her back towards him "I'm so tired. We will continue this conversation tomorrow with others".

Odd didn't respond and soon she fell asleep.

He on the other hand looked at the ceiling for few more minutes thinking about days that were in front of them. He was soon asleep as well.

**This is it for this chapter guys. I really like what I'm doing with this story, and I hope you do as well. Until the next time, peace out.**


	7. Welcome to the group

**Chapter 7 is up guys. Enjoy.**

_Nightmare_

_He was frozen in space and time. Unable to move, to speak, to breath. Unable to do anything. He saw pink haired girl kneeling while holding her stomach. She was in pain. And he couldn't do anything to help her. He saw some white orb getting attacked by some kind of manta like creatures. He felt urge to immediately help it, but he couldn't. There was some voice that didn't belong to that place._

"_Aelita you need to do it" voice said._

_Aelita. Why is that name so familiar? Maybe because he knew her. Maybe because she was his friend. He tried his best to remember but his thoughts were so slow that he could barely think._

"_But- But my father" pink haired girl said._

_That white orb. It was her father. And it was getting destroyed right in front of her. That pain must be unimaginable. For some reason he felt the same pain as she did. He didn't know why. Maybe because the two were close. Maybe because they went through a lot together. Maybe because that orb became like second father to him._

"_Don't let his sacrifice be in vain Aelita" voice said "Launch the program"._

_Program. What program? It surely sounds important but what for? There was something strange going on but he felt like he knew what it is. He looked at pink haired girl. She shook her head and started sobbing. That hurted a lot._

"_No. No!" she cried and shot some kind of pink orb at the creatures but she missed it and creatures kept attacking._

_Few shots later and orb started to blink and exploded. He felt like some kind of cold piece of metal went right trough his heart. If he even had one that is._

_He saw girl reaching her hand out to get to some kind of holographic screen but before she could do so it disappeared._

"_No. No" she said in disbelief "This can't be happening"._

_Suddenly he felt cold surrounding them. It was so cold. Few moments later total darkness engulfed them and his eyes were closed once again._

_When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in different place. Some kind of city. But that place didn't look normal at all. Buildings were destroyed, roads were overgrown with grass, trees were ripped out and tossed all over the street. Sky was dark and he could also feel darkness all around him. It was hell on earth. He was floating towards the square. There were crowd of people standing around the center. He looked closer and saw some kind of 7 foot tall black creature sitting in his throne with black haired teen by his side. People were kneeling to him. Around creature's throne five teens were tied to metal poles._

"_Kneel to me my faithful servants! Obey me!" creature ordered._

_People were obviously scared of the Emperor of this new world._

"_Or you will end like this" creature said and snapped his fingers._

_Some kind of black flames engulfed those five teens and they screamed dying in horrible pain being burned alive._

_He screamed but sound of his voice couldn't be heard._

_End of nightmare_

Odd jumped up awake and looked around himself. He was still inside his room safe and sound. He breathed heavily and sweat was dripping down his face.

"_I- What was that?" _Odd asked.

"_I told you that is unavoidable. I'm sorry son" _Franz answered with a sigh.

"_I'm not talking about that" _Odd told him and that left Franz surprised _ "How could that happened to our world?"._

"_I'm not sure exactly. But from what I saw it looks like after he destroyed me there was nothing you could do to stop him. XANA used this opportunity and took over the world"._

"_After everything we did we still failed?" _Odd shook his head in disbelief_ "That can't be happening. Is there any way to prevent that from happening?"_

"_You know the answer already"._

"_We need to convince Aelita to activate that program before it's to late. And what kind of program is that?"._

"_You will need to ask Jeremy, I don't have any idea"_

"_Okay sure" _Odd agreed and Franz went quiet again.

"Odd?" someone called for him and he turned towards the other side of the room. Aelita just woke up and was looking at him worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine Princess. Why would you ask me that?".

"You were just sitting there looking somewhere in the distance. I got worried if you are not feeling okay" Aelita said and looked at the ground.

Odd smiled at her kindly "Don't worry about me Princess. I was just talking to my smarter self".

She could only chuckle at that "You are already smart Odd. You were talking to that person inside of your head, weren't you?".

He nodded.

"And you are still not going to tell me who it is?" Aelita asked.

"Not yet. I really want to tell all you all of it but it's simply not the right time. I-".

"It's okay Odd, you don't need to tell me anything" she reassured him "It can wait".

Odd smiled at her again "It sounds weird when you say it".

"What can I say? I'm just avoiding making same mistake twice" she smiled back.

They were just sitting there in silence looking at each other.

Odd suddenly got nervous _"Why am I getting nervous all of a sudden? It's just Aelita. And this silence isn't helping at all, I need to get some fresh air"._

"Hey um- I guess I'm going to take a shower" He said and rubbed back of his head.

"Oh okay- Right" Aelita cleared her throat in awkwardness.

As soon as he left Aelita walked towards the window and looked outside.

"He is acting so weird. I just hope he really is okay".

After few minutes Odd came back.

"Alright Princess, you ready to go to breakfast" he asked.

"Sure" she said with a smile and grabbed her bag "Let's go".

Duo was walking towards the cafeteria and talked about group's habits to see if anything changed in past years.

"I'm mostly the first one to arrive there. Jeremy still sometimes sleeps in front of his computer and those two lovebirds are just being themselves" Aelita told him "So I'm mostly having my breakfast alone".

Odd felt sad for her "I'm sorry princess".

"For what? That isn't your fault so there in no reason to be sorry".

"I know, but it's still making me feel bad".

"Odd relax. It's okay".

He simply nodded and they kept walking.

Once they arrived at cafeteria bunch of girls surrounded them.

"Odd! Come eat with me!" one of the girls shouted.

"No Odd, come with me!" other girls joined.

"Ignore these two Odd. I'm the one you should eat with!" third girl joined.

"Why would he eat with you and not us?" two girls turned against the third one.

"Why would he eat with any of you?" someone else shouted.

"Who said that?!" three girls now joined against fourth one.

Girls started dragging Odd in different directions shouting at each other.

"He is coming with me!".

"No, he is coming with me!".

"He needs to go with me!".

Aelita looked at the scene in front of her with said eyes. There is no way for Odd to escape from this situation.

"_Another breakfast to spend alone" _she told herself as she looked at the ground and started to walk towards their table. But before she could walk away she felt hand touching her shoulder. She turned around and saw Odd smiling at her.

"I would really like to come and eat with you ladies but maybe some other time" Odd told them.

"What? Why?" girls asked surprised.

"You see, there is someone important that needs company today and I'm not going to let her down".

Their expressions fell and they walked away felling rejected.

"Come on princess, let's go eat".

Aelita looked at him and nodded.

When they sat at the table both of them were silent for few moments.

"Why would you do that?" she asked him suddenly.

Odd looked at her confused "Do what?".

"You refused those girls Odd, that's not your stile. Why would you do it?".

"You heard me when I said it. There was someone important that needed company" he answered with a smile.

Aelita could only chuckle at that "Odd I'm not that important".

"You are important to me" Odd told her and kept eating.

His answer left her feeling stunned "_Is he serious? I'm important to him? But it doesn't make any sense for him to feel like that"._

Odd could feel her getting more and more tense but he didn't know what to tell her to reassure her.

Luckily enough others arrived just in time.

"Hey guys!" Ulrich called for them and started walking towards them.

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy sat at their usual places.

"Hey Aelita" Jeremy told her and they exchanged quick kisses on the cheek.

"Good morning Jeremy" Aelita told him and smiled "How come you are already awake?".

"Thanks to Ulrich" Jeremy answered with a chuckle "He used his oldest trick".

"What did he do?" Aelita asked and drank some water.

"Nothing special" Ulrich answered instead of Jeremy "I just told him that you and Odd are dating. It works every time".

When Aelita heard that she choked on her drink but resisted to spray it all over the table. She swallowed it slowly and started coughing. Yumi patted her on the back.

"What?" she asked after she stopped coughing.

"Hey, it's nothing serious" Ulrich answered confused "It's only my way to wake Jeremy up that's all".

Odd was quiet the entire time and tried not to look at Aelita.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ulrich asked even more confused looking back and fourth between Odd and Aelita "Odd?".

"No good buddy, everything is fine" Odd answered and looked at him.

Ulrich looked at his eyes and what he saw there made explained all this tension between him and Aelita. His mouth opened a little but he decided to close them.

"O- Okay I guess" Ulrich said and leaned back inside his chair "Damn".

"What is it Ul?" Yumi asked her boyfriend "What's wrong?".

Ulrich looked at Odd and answered "It's complicated".

Now it was Yumi's turn to be confused. She looked at Odd, than at Aelita, than back at Odd, than back at Aelita and than she started to realize it. She immediately looked at Ulrich and he nodded to her. She didn't know what to say and just decided to drop it.

Group sat in silence for some time before Jeremy broke it.

"Did you think about situation with Jason?".

Others exchanged looks and nodded.

"We had little time to think about it but I think we can get some assumption right now" Yumi said.

"Alright, what should we do than?".

Yumi was the first one to speak "I think we should trust him. I know that his story makes little sense but I still feel like he is trustworthy. We can allow him inside of the group".

"I agree with Yumi" Ulrich joined in "I'm still suspicious about his story but we can't deny the fact that he did his best to help us and to save Odd from XANA's claws and he did it without having second thoughts. We can allow him to join us".

Jeremy looked at Aelita "What about you Aelita?".

She was silent for some time before finally answering "I agree that we can trust him but I'm not sure if we should allow him to completely gets inside our group. He can be in same position as Sissy but no more. He stays outside the group".

Others looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure Lita?" Yumi asked her "I expected you to support him the most".

Aelita looked at her "Well your expectations were wrong".

Others exchanged looks and nodded.

"What about you Odd?" Jeremy asked him.

Odd answered without having to think about it "He can join us. He helped my family and me even tho he didn't need to. Yesterday he came here to help us and he saved me from the scyphozoa. He earned my trust".

Jeremy looked at them "So we settled that?".

They nodded "It looks like it".

Ulrich looked towards Aelita "I know how you feel about trusting him Aelita but all of us voted for him to stay with our group".

She suddenly got up from her chair "Do whatever you want to do".

With this words she stormed towards the door and left cafeteria.

"What happened with her?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

He tried to think about what could cause this but nothing came to mind "I really don't know. She was perfectly fine minutes ago".

"She is just going through a lot. Finding about her father's project was pretty hard to take. Last night she told me that this makes Jason her brother, not biological one but still".

Yumi thought about that for a moment "It actually makes sense. Jeremy you should go and talk to her".

"Actually" Ulrich stopped her "I think it would more sense to send Odd to talk with her".

Both Odd and Yumi were surprised by that.

"What?" Yumi asked "But Jeremy is her boyfriend, she will listed to him".

"Odd is better at listening to others problems Yumi, you know that. And what Aelita needs now is a good listener".

"How about we send both of them? She needs her boyfriend with her all the time" Yumi suggested but Jeremy suddenly joined in.

"No Yumi, Ulrich is right, it should be Odd to go after her" than he turned towards Odd "Go on, do what you have to".

Odd just stood there like an idiot looking at Jeremy and after few seconds he nodded "O- Okay". And with those words he ran after her.

Yumi looked at the two boys in front of her and shook her head "I can't belive this". She finished her meal and left towards the dorms leaving two boys behind.

They were sitting in silence for some time.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich with sad eyes "You noticed it too, didn't you?".

Ulrich tried to act surprised and confused "What are you talking about?".

"Don't play dumb Ulrich, I know you better than that" Jeremy told him with a chuckle "I know you noticed it".

"Well maybe I did notice something" Ulrich said and rubbed back of his head in awkwardness "But I still don't know what to think about it".

"There is something between them, some kind of stronger bond that didn't disappear even after he was gone for years. And now that they are together again that bond is more noticeable" Jeremy said and sighted "I knew there was something. I knew it all along".

Ulrich looked at him and could feel his heart tearing apart "I'm sure there is nothing between them Jer, she would never do that to you. Same goes for Odd, he wouldn't do that to you".

Jeremy could only chuckle at that "That gold hearted idiot. Always putting someone else's happiness before his own".

Brunette didn't know what to say to him after that. He finished his meal and went towards his room to talk with Yumi leaving young genius alone at the table.

After being left alone Jeremy could finally stop acting like it doesn't touch him at all. He could feel tears forming inside of his eyes.

"But it still hurts" he whispered and pressed his face inside of his palms "It still hurts".

Odd was looking after Aelita for some time without any success in finding her.

"Where are you Aelita?" he asked nobody in particular. Only one place came to mind. Hermitage.

He ran towards the old house but what he found there surprised him. Old stuff were taken out to the back yard. Odd thought that some robbers entered the house so he got ready to fight them off. He picked up the crowbar and slowly walked inside the house. He walked toward living room and peeked inside and noticed man trying to lift up some boxes. He knew who that man was.

"Jason?" Odd called out to him.

Jason quickly turned around being taken by surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Odd".

Odd looked at him confused "What are you doing here Jas?".

"Nothing much" Jason answered him honestly "Just cleaning out this mess. What about you Odd? What are you doing here?".

"I'm looking for Aelita, have you seen here?".

"Actually I did. She came here few minutes ago and after seeing me she started yelling at me. It was pretty scary".

"Do you know where she went after that?".

Jason thought for a moment "If I was you I would check the factory. She probably went there".

"Oh my god" Odd whispered "She didn't go to Lyoko did she?".

"No. If she did I would know it. She is probably just sulking there".

"Okay than. I'm going there now. Thanks for the information Jas".

"Of course".

Odd started to walk away but he suddenly felt the urge to turn around. He did so and he saw Jason grinning at him.

"What?" Odd asked him annoyed.

Jason kept grinning "Oh it's nothing Odd. Go get her".

Odd groaned and left the house leaving Jason behind still grinning and shaking his head "Sitting in a tree…".

After few minutes Odd arrived at the factory and he didn't even need to look for long. Aelita was sitting near the river that flowed under the bridge. He approached her slowly.

"Hey princess".

She jumped in surprise because she didn't hear him approaching.

"I know you aren't in mood to talk to anyone right now. I understand if you want me to leave" he told her and looked at the river.

"No, don't leave" she said quickly "I- I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything is so confusing".

"I know princess, I know. But you know you can talk to us about it, we are your friends".

"I know, but all of this is so hard to go through that I didn't know if you could understand" Aelita said and looked down at the river.

Odd sat down next to her "Well I'm here now and I have a lot of free time. Tell me about it".

And she did so. After she was done her story could only be understood in one way.

"I'm just afraid if one of you will get hurt because one of my father's creations. I simply don't want for that to happen, not again. Yeah I know Jason is a great guy and all but this fear is still present no matter how much safe I feel. That's why I got mad when I saw him inside the house even tho I had no reason to do so. I should go to apologize to him first chance I get".

"You can do that when we get back to dorms. Okay?" he asked her with a smile. She looked at him and nodded "Okay".

Odd got back on his feet and offered his hand to help Aelita get up which he gladly accepted.

Duo started walking towards the school.

While they were walking both of them were having strange feeling between themselves.

Aelita glanced at Odd few times and she could feel herself blushing.

"_What's happening to me? Why do I feel so nervous now? I don't understand" _Aelita wondered for herself. Suddenly she remembered the same feeling that she had that night when she was finally brought to Earth. The same night she and Jeremy spent their first walk toward Yumi's house together. Just two of them. It was the same feeling she is feeling right now.

"_That's not possible, I don't have any feelings for Odd. I will always be thankful for everything he did for me, every danger he was in so I could be safe, being there for me when I needed the shoulder to cry on. But that's not the same thing. It's not love. It's not adoration. It's just pure friendship. I love Jeremy with all of my heart and I always will. He brought me here and that counts for a lot. Why am I feeling like this than?"._

Odd was wondering the same thing.

"_This can't be happening, not now. She is my friend and so is Jeremy. I don't have any right to feel like this. I don't have any right to interfere with their relationship and to be some kind of obstacle to their happiness. I buried these feelings long time ago hoping that they would never resurface ever again. Why is this happening?"._

"_Maybe your heart is just speaking loud enough for you to hear what it has to say"_ Franz got back again.

"_No Franz, that's not okay. Aelita and Jeremy are perfect for each other. They love each other. I have no right to be part of any love triangle"._

"_For how long are you going to put someone else's happiness before your own?"_

"_For as long as it takes. That's just how it's going to be"_

"_Than at least tell her about your feelings towards her. It will make it easier for yourself. You are hurting a lot because of that"_

"_No, I'm not hurting. At all"_

"_Alright than, keep telling that to yourself. But know this. You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me"._

Duo finally arrived at the dorms and went towards Yumi's room. Once they were there Ulrich opened the door and led them inside. Yumi, Jeremy and Jason were already there.

Once she saw Aelita Yumi walked over to her and hugged her "Thank god you are okay Aelita".

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her as he hugged her.

"Don't worry Jeremy, I'm fine" she told him with a smile.

"I see it was right choice to send Odd I see" Ulrich said and Jeremy nodded in agreement even tho he could feel his heart breaking.

Odd noticed that and felt bad for his friend _"What am I doing?"._

Jason looked at them and decided to change the topic "So guys. What is your decision?".

Jeremy turned towards him and cleared his throat "It was three against one. Three votes were in favor of letting you join us, one was against".

Aelita walked towards him "That vote was me. I'm sorry Jason. For voting against you, for yelling at you without any reason. I was just so worried about my friends. I'm sorry".

Jason reassured her "Aelita, there is nothing you should apologize for, I understand you. Hell I would probably do the same thing you did. Don't worry about it".

After settling that little argument Jason brought up the questions.

"Since this is settled, does that mean I'm part of the gang now?".

Others looked at each other and smiled. Aelita spoke for everyone.

"Welcome to the group Jason. Glad to have you on our side".

**This is it for this chapter guys. I really hoped that you enjoyed it and until next time. Peace out.**


	8. Mission gone wrong

**Chapter 8 is up guys. Enjoy.**

"Come on Odd, you are nearly there" Jason said to him.

In the meantime Odd was running trough sector five towards main frame to collect important data.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Odd responded after short silence "XANA won't stay away for to long. I'm on my way".

Jason started typing commands to allow Odd to collect that data.

Duo was doing this missions for past two weeks. Collecting data in order to make recreation program so they could try and get Franz and Anthea out of their prison. Others knew that two of them were up to something but they were convinced that it's for a good reason.

"Elevator is getting close Odd. Hurry" Jason said as he noticed elevator approaching.

"Got it" Odd responded and ran faster towards it.

And he arrived just on time. Elevator was going upwards and Odd boarded it. Elevator took him to outside area of sector five. Once he arrived Odd ran towards the screen.

"Alright Jas, I'm here" Odd informed him and started downloading data.

Jason started typing commands again "Alright, I'm taking control now. Stay alert, you can never be safe enough".

Odd nodded and got ready to fight.

Everything was peaceful so far but as Jason said you can never be safe enough. He started pacing around looking out for any trace of danger. There was nothing there so far.

"How is download doing so far?" Odd asked while still pacing around "I'm getting bored here".

As soon as he said that mantas started to spawn. Ten of them.

"Me and my big mouth" Odd whispered to himself and stood his ground.

"Just few more moments Odd, hang on" Jason told him and started typing faster "Come on, come on you piece of junk".

Odd heard him complain but had no time to waste reassuring him so he focused on incoming monsters.

"Alright, there is enough of Odd for everyone".

Monsters fired at him but he avoided all of their attacks successfully destroying some of them. Monsters kept attacking without any success. Odd avoided all if their attempts.

Suddenly monsters stopped attacking and retreated to the safe distance.

"What's going on?" Jason asked noticing manta's behavior "Odd, what's happening?".

Odd just stood there looking at the sight in front of him. It looked like every one of them merged together in some kind of ultimate manta.

"Uh, Jason" Odd said as backed away from that thing in front of him "I think it's time to get away from here".

As if it knew when it was needed to be done data was finally downloaded.

"Alright Odd it is finished" Jason said and launched devirtualization process "I'm bringing you in".

"I think it's to late for that" Odd whispered and closed his eyes.

Ultimate manta fired a huge laser at him and pinned him to the wall. Laser's power grew stronger so did pressure that was used on him. Odd screamed in pain as laser kept pressing him against the wall.

Jason just sat in the computer chair unable to figure out what's happening all of a sudden. Odd's life points were almost drained completely. But than he noticed something. Odd's life points were stuck at one percent. That explained the pain Odd was taking. Without being able to devirtualize all pain received on Lyoko becomes real.

Than something unusual happened. Odd screamed one more time and he exploded and his icon disappeared. Scanner door opened and Odd stumbled out of it and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but he was feeling like all of his strength got drained out.

Elevator door opened and Jason rushed towards his friend.

"Are you okay Odd?" Jason asked him worried "How are you feeling?".

Odd tried to talk but he wasn't able to do so. He felt so exhausted.

Jason helped him up and carried him towards the lab.

"We need to figure out what happened" Jason said as he placed him next to the holo map "And something did happen".

Odd slowly nodded and closed his eyes wanting to rest a little but Jason didn't allow him to do so.

"I'm sorry Odd but you can't go to sleep now. You look like you have been drained of your energy so we don't know what could go wrong if you fall asleep. You need to try to stay awake".

After this Jason turned his attention towards the screen and started typing some commands.

In the meantime Odd was just staring at the empty space.

Few minutes later Jason found something.

"This is really unusual" he said surprised "It appears that XANA drained your energy which is not that bad. What worries me the most is that nothing else is present and knowing our friend XANA there is something invisible for us to see".

"What should we do than?" Odd asked him tired "I'm feeling better now but you are right. There is probably something".

"I don't know Odd, I really don't" Jason said and shook his head "I guess we will need to wait and see".

Odd thought about that and nodded slowly and got up on his feet. Jason wanted to help him but he raised his hand as a sign that he is fine.

With this duo left the factory and walked towards the Hermitage.

After few minutes they arrived and noticed others waiting for them there. And they were inpatient.

"What took you guys so long?" Ulrich asked them "We were supposed to begin fifteen minutes ago".

"I'm sorry good buddy, we were working on this program" Odd said.

Others noticed the state Odd was in.

"Are you feeling okay Odd?" Yumi asked him worried "You don't look so good".

Odd smiled at her "Don't worry Yumes, I'm okay. Just a little tired".

They exchanged looks but decided to let it slide and turned back to go and work.

For the past two weeks group was spending all of their free time repairing Hermitage. With financial help from Odd's family their goal seemed closer and closer. Junk was already taken out, windows were replaced with new ones, new furniture was brought and will arrive some day this week, electricity already existed so there was no need to do anything about it, basement was clean and was used as a storage. Even tho work was doing great there was more work to be done.

At the end of the day group headed towards the school while Jason stayed at the Hermitage. Before they separated Jason talked to Odd about what happened today.

"If you notice something unusual happening remember to call me okay?".

Odd nodded "Okay. I will see you around".

On their way home others talked about how good they did today at the Hermitage. Odd stayed at the back holding his head. It hurted a lot.

"Odd?" Aelita's voice brought him back to reality "Are you okay?".

He smiled at her "Don't worry Princess. My head hurts a little that's all".

She returned the smile "If you are sure".

And with this their conversation ended.

During those two weeks Aelita and Odd were trying to keep themselves at the safe distance as much as possible. Odd made the first move and distanced himself from her. When she asked him why is he doing that he just told her that it's complicated. And it stayed at that point. It was hard doing so because the two were roommates but it still somehow worked.

When they arrived at the school and said their goodbyes to Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy, Odd and Aelita went to their room. Once inside Aelita fell on her bed.

"I'm so tired" she whispered "And now I need to study some more for tomorrow test. I hate it".

Odd didn't even listened to her as he walked towards his closet and picked up his night clothes and a towel.

"I think I'm going to take a shower" he said and left without another word.

Aelita just sat there and looked at the door.

"_What's wrong with him now?"_ she wondered for herself and went to find notebook so she can study. She found it in the first drawer and took it back to her bed. She fell down on her bed and studied.

In the meantime Odd arrived to the showers and went in one of them. He turned water on and allowed it to flow down his body trying to relax. His head hurted even more since they left the Hermitage and also it was to late to call Jason now.

Suddenly pain became unbearable and Odd fell to his knees holding his head. He was feeling like his head could explode any second now. He heard unbearable buzzing inside his ears.

"_Make it stop. Please make it stop"_ he pleaded but there was no one that could help him. At one moment his eyes rolled upwards and he fell down on the floor motionless. Sometime later he got up but he wasn't the same. There was mark of XANA in his eyes.

Odd picked up his stuff and walked back towards his room. Once he was inside he saw Aelita being asleep and growled at her. Mark of XANA was pulsing really hard. He tossed his clothes inside the closed and walked towards his bed but instead of laying down he just sat down and spent the whole night growling angrily at his roommate.

When Aelita woke up next morning she saw Odd sitting at the edge of his bed looking at her.

"Odd, what's wrong?" she asked him worried.

"I'm fine" he responded "Nothing to worry about".

With those words he left the room leaving Aelita alone thinking about what happened.

"_He is definitely acting strange" _Aelita wondered for herself_ "Something is wrong"._

She got up to her feet and walked towards her closet and opened it to get her clothes out. What she found there surprised her. Once she opened it she saw Kiwi hiding in there shaking in fear.

"Are you okay boy?" she patted him on the head feeling how scared he is "What happened?".

Aelita picked him up and carried him a little to try and calm him down and she successes in doing so. She lowered him back on the ground and he walked back to his hiding place.

"Okay Kiwi" Aelita said in her calming tone "Stay here if it make you feel better. I need to go to breakfast".

She got dressed up and left the room.

In the meantime Odd walked towards the cafeteria. Once he got inside he noticed Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy already sitting at their usual places eating their meal. He growled and walked towards them.

"Good morning Odd" Yumi said to him kindly as he sat down.

He looked at her for few seconds before answering "Morning".

Others exchanged confused looks wondering what got inside their friend. It seemed like he was in bad mood.

"What's wrong good buddy?" Ulrich asked him "Anything bad happened?".

Odd didn't even bother to answer him. Instead he started eating his meal not paying attention to anyone around him. But Ulrich wanted to know what is the cause of his behavior.

"Is Kiwi okay?" Ulrich asked him again and again there was no answer. So Ulrich asked him again.

"Is Aelita okay?".

To his surprise instead of answering Odd smashed his fist on the table and looked sternly at him.

"Nothing is wrong Ulrich" Odd answered in serious tone "Everything is perfectly normal".

"Are you sure Odd?" Yumi joined in "You seem like something is wrong".

This time Odd exploded at her.

"Will you shut up already?!" he shouted at her leaving Yumi in shock and leading to whole cafeteria looking at their table "I said it a million times already and I won't do it again. Everything is perfectly normal".

Yumi was stunned by this and didn't know how to answer but Ulrich surely did.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?! It's not Yumi's fault if you have bad day!".

Odd laughed at that "That's right Ulrich, protect your woman! This is so romantic, knight in shining armor protecting his beloved princess! So pathetic!".

And in the next moment things went from zero to one hundred in less than a minute. Odd shouted at Ulrich, Ulrich shouted at Odd. Odd insulted Ulrich, Ulrich insulted Odd. One thing led to other and soon fists were flying.

Odd managed to land a blow on Ulrich by hitting him in the side of his head and knocked him on the ground. He launched himself at his downed friend but Ulrich was fast to react. Ulrich raised his feet in the air so he can use that to toss Odd over himself. And he managed to do so. Odd went flying over Ulrich and fell on the floor. Both of them got up to their feet ready to exchange more punches.

"Guys calm down" Jeremy tried to calm the two down "This is pointless".

But two were so heated that Jeremy's advice haven't got to them. Jeremy approached Odd and tried to stop him but instead got hit and knocked to the floor.

Seeing this Ulrich rushed at Odd and tried to tackle him down but he wasn't fast enough and Odd managed to trip him over to the floor. After he was down Odd jumped at him and proceeded to punch him again and again and again.

"Odd!" someone shouted and grabbed him by the arm.

Odd stopped hitting Ulrich and elbowed that person in the face. Person fell on the floor with a thud. Odd turned around and looked at the person. It was Aelita. She was laying on the floor unconscious and her nose was bleeding.

Suddenly Jim barged inside the cafeteria.

"What's going on here?!".

He saw Yumi and Jeremy helping Ulrich get up on his feet, Aelita being unconscious and Odd standing above her.

"Della Robbia! To the headmaster's office, now!" Jim shouted and grabbed Odd by the arm "Three of you get Stones to the infirmary".

And with those words Odd was taken to the headmaster's office.

"This is unacceptable! Attacking other students, breaking nose to one of them and knocking her unconscious!" Delmas shouted while Jim stood by the door "This is it Odd! I don't want to do this but I need to! You are suspended. I'm going to call and inform your parents about this".

Delmas picked up the phone but Odd grabbed his hand.

"Not my parents" he said angrily.

"What are you-" Delmas said surprised before Odd tossed him at the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Della Robbia!" Jim shouted and grabbed him from behind.

Odd wasn't resisting at first so Jim thought that he has this under control but suddenly Odd released some kind of electric charge that launched Jim at the wall. He was unconscious as well now. And after dealing with two of them Odd simply walked out of the office.

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy were sitting next to Aelita's bed in the infirmary waiting for her to wake up. Events from earlier today still floated above their heads. Ulrich was still messed up from the fight he had with Odd but other than that he was in good shape. Yumi approached and hugged him from behind.

"Are you okay Ul?".

Even if he was in the worst shape possible Yumi's hug could make him feel thousands times better. He took her hands and sighted.

"If I'm being honest I had better days" Ulrich responded softly "But I'm doing okay".

Duo looked at Jeremy and Aelita. Jeremy was sitting by Aelita's holding her hand and kissing her fingers.

"Please be okay Aelita" he whispered sadly "Please be okay".

Minutes passed by and nothing new happened. Nurse visited them few times, gave Ulrich some painkillers and focused her attention on Aelita. She was still unconscious but her state was getting better and better, or at least that's what nurse told them. Nurse looked at them and decided to ask them about what happened.

"If you don't mind me asking" she began "What exactly happened? I mean some students said that Odd gone bananas and attacked you. Is that true?".

Others sighted and decided that it was for the best for Yumi to describe the events that occurred.

"I'm not exactly sure why it happened at all" she began "It was normal morning, we were having normal conversation and than Odd walked in. He looked like he had bad night and wasn't in any mood to talk to us. Ulrich and I tried to talk to him but he exploded at us, insulted me and Ulrich. One thing led to another and than this happened".

Nurse looked like she was unable to think about anything to say to them and instead she just nodded and left the room.

Few moments after nurse left Aelita slowly began to wake up. Yumi and Ulrich walked towards her bed and looked at her.

Aelita looked around herself. She saw Ulrich and Yumi standing next to her bed, Jeremy sitting by her side and holding her hand. He was smiling at her.

"Good morning beautiful" Jeremy said and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Aelita returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek "Morning".

Yumi and Ulrich just stood there feeling their hearts melt from seeing the sight in front of them.

"How about we give them some privacy Ul?" Yumi suggested and Ulrich simply nodded following her outside the room.

After they were left alone Jeremy and Aelita simply looked at each other's eyes like there was some kind of haven inside of them. It didn't matter to them that they were surrounded by silence. Only thing that mattered was that the two of them were together and that they were both okay.

"Are you okay Aelita?" Jeremy asked her kindly, still holding her hand.

Aelita was smiling at him warmhearted "I'm okay Jeremy. What about you, are you okay?".

Instead of answering her, Jeremy just smiled at her and hold her hand tighter afraid of letting it go. Another wave of peaceful silence fell upon them. They were together and they were happy.

Few minutes later Ulrich and Yumi joined them again.

"Sorry for interrupting you two lovebirds" Ulrich joked with them and both of them chuckled a little "But we need to spend some time with sleeping beauty too. Don't kick us out Jeremy".

Jeremy laughed at his comment "I would never do that. Alright maybe I would someday".

Group burst out laughing "Einstein the comedian! Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you were hit to hard".

As soon as Ulrich said that mood in the room dropped. They remembered what happened today.

Aelita was the first one to decide to talk about that "Does anyone know what caused that?".

Others simply shook their head "No. We have no idea" Yumi responded "Ulrich called Jason to come here and see if he knows anything about that. He should be here in few minutes".

Jeremy looked at Aelita and sighted "I hope he knows what's all this about".

Suddenly someone screamed outside the room and loud thud was heard. Ulrich and the others jumped at their feet and looked at the door. They opened and Odd casually walked inside.

"Odd?" Yumi said surprised "Weren't you supposed to be in the headmaster's office?".

Odd just laughed at her "Those stupid fools, thinking they could keep me in there".

Aelita looked shocked at him "What did you do? What did you do?!".

He focused his attention to her now. He laughed again and grinned "I did the same thing that I'm going to do now".

His message was loud and clear.

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy stood between him and Aelita ready to defend her. It was Yumi that made the first move and that was their first mistake. Odd quickly blocked her punch and pushed her so hard that she went flying at the medical cabinet breaking it to pieces and knocking her out. Ulrich was the next one. This time Odd rushed at him and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the ground.

"You can't stop me" Odd said and tossed him at Jeremy and both of them were launched at the wall. Jeremy got knocked out but Ulrich was still in condition to fight. He got back to his feet and looked at Odd.

"Don't even think about it" he said sternly "I'm not out yet".

"Yet" Odd simply answered and rushed at him. Ulrich dodged most of his attacks but some of them still managed to hit him. After being hit few times Ulrich decided to deal some damage back and launched some punches in Odd's direction. But instead of dodging them Odd simply didn't bother to defend. Ulrich punched him over and over again but Odd didn't even flinch even after the strongest punch Ulrich could land but he still kept going over and over again.

Once Odd got tired of this game he simply grabbed Ulrich's hands and spun him around and after the couple of swings he tossed him out of the window. And now with Ulrich out of the way Odd simply walked towards Aelita.

She was trying to walk away but was still dizzy from earlier and Odd caught up with her quickly. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"No way out now Aelita, just you and me" he said looking her directly into the eyes "I would gladly finish this right here, but XANA has better plans for you. Come on, let's go see your new master".

"Please Odd, fight it" she pleaded "You are stronger than him. You can do it, you can-".

But before she could finish her sentence Odd punched her two times in the face knocking her out again "Finally, some silence".

Odd tossed her over his shoulder and left the infirmary by jumping out of the broken window. Once he was outside he looked at Ulrich's motionless body on the ground and smiled. He focused his attention back to the forest and started running towards the factory.

**Well this is it for this chapter guys and I must notice that it is one of my longest so far. I apologize for posting this so late but I had some stuff to do and I wasn't able to get free time so I can focus on this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this part and if you did remember to R&R. And until the next time, peace out.**


	9. Mission gone wrong part 2

**Chapter 9 is here guys. Enjoy.**

Once he heard news about Odd Jason ran towards the school to help his friends. But as soon as he arrived he realized that help maybe came to late. He saw Ulrich on the ground next to the infirmary window and rushed towards him.

"Ulrich, is me Jason. Wake up" Jason said and tried to shake him awake without any effect. He reached out to find Ulrich's pulse and sighted in relief as he realized Ulrich was still alive "Thank god".

Jason got up to his feet and jumped through the broken window inside the infirmary looking for others. He saw Jeremy next to the wall and Yumi near the broken cabinet. Yumi was the only one that was awake now. She grabbed her head in discomfort and groaned. Jason walked towards her and knelt down.

"Jason?" she said and winced in pain "Ugh- Where is Aelita?".

Jason shook his head "She isn't here. Yumi, what happened here?".

She tried to focus but the pain was making her unable to do so "I- I'm not sure. After Ulrich called you we got back inside the room. It wasn't even five minutes and Odd joined us later. But he wasn't himself. He attacked us and knocked me out. Everything after that is empty, I'm sorry".

Jason helped her up and they walked to Jeremy and tried to wake him up next. It was difficult but after few slaps and glasses of water being splashed at him Jeremy was getting awake.

"Wh- What happened?" he asked confused looking at the two trying to remember "Oh my god, Aelita. He took her".

Yumi knelt next to him and lower her hand on his shoulder to reassure him "We are going to get her back Jeremy. We promise you that".

Jeremy simply nodded and looked around trying to find Ulrich "What about Ulrich? Where is he?".

Yumi wanted to slap herself for forgetting about her boyfriend "Oh my god, I almost forgot. Where is he Jason? Where is Ulrich?".

Jason shook his head and sighted "He is badly beaten but he is still alive at least. It looks like Odd got best out of him".

Jeremy and Yumi looked at him in horror as he jumped out of the window and followed him. He knelt next to Ulrich so he could pick him up and toss him over his shoulder. Yumi walked towards him and placed her hand on Ulrich cheek.

"You are going to be okay Ulrich. We will make him pay for what he did to you and Aelita. I swear".

Jeremy looked at her worried. Yumi was getting angry, so angry. And he didn't like where that could lead to so he tried to calm her down.

"Listen Yumi, none of this is Odd's fault. This is just probably another one of XANA's tricks. He is the one you should be mad at, not Odd".

She clenched her fists harder "I don't care, he hurted Ulrich. He will get back twice as much. Where did he went Jason?".

Jason started walking towards the forest and simply answered "Factory".

Trio rushed as fast as possible towards the factory.

In the meantime Aelita felt familiar feeling of being virtualized. She was still dizzy and was unable to land the right way so she simply fell to the ground. Once she got up she saw Odd standing next to her "Odd?".

Instead answering he simply pushed her so hard that she went flying at the nearest tree hitting it really hard. She tried to get back up but Odd got to her first grabbing her throat lifting her in the air.

"No Odd" she pleaded to him "Please don't do this. Please-".

Odd interrupted her by tossing her to the ground and kicking her in the ribs few times. She winced in pain after every kick but she still tried to get up.

"Still trying to get up, huh?" he said sarcastic kicking her even harder "Who do you think you are? Some kind of miracle maker? Some kind of princess? Some kind of angel? Well let me tell you something. You are nothing. You are just another liability. Another mistake ".

After few more kicks she finally stopped resisting. After realizing that Odd simply grabbed her leg and started dragging her towards the edge of the sector.

In the meantime others just arrived at the factory. Ulrich was now awake and was ready to help others in Lyoko if needed. Jeremy sat down in his chair and looked at the situation that was escalating really fast.

"What's the situation Jeremy?" Yumi asked him as she tried to keep Ulrich standing straight.

"It's grim" Jeremy said and started typing some commands "So far there is only Odd and Aelita now. Luckily XANA and William are nowhere to be found on the map so I think we should be safe to get our friends out and get out as fast as possible".

"That should be easy than" Ulrich added "If there is only Odd, four of us should be enough to win against him".

"That's what you say every time" Jason sighted "Anyways let's get going".

Jeremy nodded "Alright, I will launch virtualization process".

Yumi, Ulrich and Jason walked towards the elevator and went to the scanner room. Once there they entered the scanners and got virtualized.

Trio landed perfectly in the forest sector.

"Alright Jeremy, we are here" Ulrich informed him "Where did they go?".

Jeremy typed some more commands looking for Odd and Aelita "I found them! They are going towards the edge of the sector. To the north".

"Why would he take her there?" Yumi asked "It doesn't make any sense".

"We don't have time" Jason added quickly "Jeremy listen. We are heading after them and I need from you to look for a way to find what went wrong with Odd".

"Got it" Jeremy simply answered and focused his attention towards the computer while others ran after Odd. Jason was leading while Yumi and Ulrich followed shortly after.

"What happened Jason?" Ulrich asked him while running "What turned Odd to be like this?".

"Yesterday when we were on the mission something unusual happened. It was something like that happened to you and Odd few years ago when XANA made you think that you were on Lyoko but were at the school and vice versa. It probably happened again".

And with that their conversation ended and they rushed towards the edge of the sector.

While others were going after him Odd just arrived at his destination and now was at the edge and Aelita being at the ground. He looked at her and picked her of the ground proceeding to throw her over the edge. Before doing so he gently touched her face.

"So sweet. So innocent. No wonders this fool adores you so much" Odd said in his deep voice and looked her in the eyes "What? Nothing to say?".

Aelita simply closed her eyes "Just do it already Odd. I forgive you".

She waited and waited to be dropped but after few moments nothing happened. Actually something unusual did. She could feel Odd's hand shaking.

"N-No. Th-This isn't what I want" he whispered "Not at all".

He was holding his head in discomfort while holding Aelita with his other hand. He was clearly trying to resists XANA's influence.

"I don't want to hurt others. To hurt her. Not anymore" he said in angry tone of voice while trying to get her away from the edge still being able to resist.

Once she was safe, Odd released her and grabbed his head with both of his hands and walked around in circles talking to himself. Aelita looked at him and noticed that two voices were coming from her friend. One of them was his and other one was XANA's. Odd was still trying to resist XANA but XANA was also trying to resume control at the same time. Battle between good and evil.

"You need to fight him Odd" Aelita supported her friend "You are stronger than him, you can do it".

Odd screamed in despair and fell to his knees releasing hold of his head. He was breathing heavy. He was kneeling down staring at the digital sea.

"Odd?" Aelita asked him as she slowly approached him "Is that you?".

Since he was still staring at the sea, Aelita walked closer to him. When she was right next to him she knelt next to him and raised his head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Odd?" she asked him softly. Odd raised his hand and touched her shoulder softly and smiled at her. But that moment didn't last long. Odd pushed her on the ground really hard and laughed.

"Did you really think that this stupid trick is going to get him back, hm? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to work" he said as he pulled out his saber and raised it being ready to strike down. But before he could do so shot to the shoulder interrupted him. He looked up and saw his attackers walking towards him. He slowly backed away without showing any sign of fear.

"So backup finally arrived, huh?" he asked them sarcastic "Oh, and you are here too. Jason".

Jason simply raised his pistol at him without saying a word "You are going to give us our friend back XANA. You won't get away with this".

"And you won't be getting away with what you did to Ulrich" Yumi threatened.

To their surprise Odd simply laughed like a maniac "Bold of you to assume that running away was my plan. Now that you are here my plan is complete".

"What plan?" Ulrich asked him angrily "What are you talking about? Odd, what have you done?".

Ground suddenly started shaking and Odd levitated in the air while white energy sphere appeared around him "All of you are finished now. And not just you. Lyoko and your world are finished too. Whole universe is done for".

"Jeremy!" Aelita called for him "What's going on?".

It took Jeremy some time to respond because connection was cutting off really fast "Something really bad is happening. Earthquakes, tornadoes and volcanic eruptions are happening all over the planet. Solar functions are getting messed up as well. It's like he is releasing some kind of cataclysm upon the universe".

"And things aren't so nice here as well" Yumi said as she looked at the white sphere growing bigger and bigger. There was strong wind blowing through the entire sector and digital sea was going wild "Do you know if there is a way to stop this?".

There was silence at the other end so Aelita got worried "Jeremy, are you there? Jeremy?".

"There is no way" Jeremy shouted from the other side "I can't figure out anything. It looks like we are going out with a bang".

Yumi and Ulrich hugged Aelita and closed their eyes. Jeremy on the other side just sat motionless staring at the screen while factory crumbled around him.

Out of nowhere message appeared on the screen and it got Jeremy's attention.

"What the-" Jeremy said as he read the message "May 25, 2055. What's going on here?".

He opened the message and it was some kind of program. At the end of the message there was one simple voice message. Jeremy opened it as well.

"Launch it!" voice shouted and made Jeremy jump in his chair. But since he had no other choice Jeremy decided to do it. He launched the program. And than something new happened.

Factory stopped crumbling down and everything else was starting to calm down. Jeremy looked around himself and than focused his attention back to the screen.

"Aelita? Anyone?" he called for them.

"Jeremy?" Ulrich responded "What just happened? I mean everything is going back to normal here. Cataclysmic sphere is gone too".

"I- I'm not sure. Things are getting better here as well" Jeremy responded while looking at the screen checking if all of his friends are okay. And all of them were there. Everyone except Odd.

"Um, guys, is Odd there with you?".

Others jumped up on their feet and looked around themselves but there was no trace of Odd.

"Are you sure that he didn't arrive at the scanners Jeremy?" Jason suggested "Or if he fell into the digital sea".

Jeremy shook his head and sighted "No and no. If any of the two happened I would have known about it".

"Than where is he Jeremy?" Aelita asked him and he could notice fear in her voice "What happened to Odd?".

"I don't know Aelita. But it looks like he simply disappeared".

In the meantime, in some other place Odd leaned out of the scanner and tried to catch his breath. Once he thought that he was strong enough he stepped out but he was still weakened from XANA's possession and he fell to the ground being unable to hold himself up. He heard a bunch of footsteps running towards him being followed by sound of reloading weapons.

"Stay on the ground! Don't move!" voices shouted at him.

"What? Who are you? What do you want from me?" Odd asked them. He felt gun's barrel being pressed against his head as a warning so he decided to be quiet. Few seconds later another set of footsteps walked inside the room.

"Calm down everybody" voice said as he walked towards Odd and standing above him "I have been expecting him and he is right on time".

Odd looked up at the person and couldn't belive it. It was like he was looking at the mirror. He was looking at the blonde young man that was probably in his mid twenties.

"What the-" Odd wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Man offered his hand to help Odd to get up and Odd accepted it. Once he got back up to his feet Odd looked at the man in front of him and noticed that man was smiling at him.

"Welcome to the future dad".

**This is it for this chapter guys. I know it's kinda lame but I hope you still enjoyed it. Until the next time, peace out.**


	10. What future may hold

**Chapter 10 is here guys. Enjoy.**

Odd was unable to say anything while staring at the young man in front of him. His son. None of this made any sense.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked him "Why did you call me dad?".

Man sighted and looked at him "That's because you are going to be. I know it's a lot to take but I will explain".

He raised his hand and signaled his soldiers "Leave us".

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" soldiers saluted and left the two alone.

Now that they were all alone Odd and his son could finally talk in peace.

"Sir?" Odd asked him confused and man smiled at him.

"What can I say? I'm leader of the Paris resistance. There are many other resistance groups but our is strongest one" man told him "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. Name is Connor Odd Della Robbia".

"Connor Odd? How did you get that name?".

"Well you liked the name Connor but mom wanted to name me after you so two of you made a agreement. I would be named Connor but would still keep your name as my middle name. I personally like it this way" Connor explained and smiled at his father "There is a lot more to tell you but we have so little time".

"What do you mean little time?" Odd asked him.

"Travel to the future or the past can last for only thirty minutes and after that time you get back to your time. In the most cases we would erase your memories but this time we need you to remember".

"Remember what?" Odd asked.

Connor looked around himself and checked his watch "Twenty five minutes left. We need to hurry, come on. I bet Estella, Annie and Aleena want to see you as well".

Odd seemed surprised at the mention of the names "Who are they?".

"My sisters".

Sisters. Three sisters. That means that he and his future wife had four kids. Four kids. Just thinking about it made Odd feel strange. Four kids.

"We have no time to waste dad. Come on" Connor signaled Odd to follow him and they walked toward the command room "Girls will probably be waiting for us there".

On their way to command room Connor and Odd talked about current situation.

"You mentioned that there is something I need to remember. Mind if I ask what that is?" Odd asked his son.

Connor sighted and looked at him "Thirty eight years ago you released cataclysm onto the universe and nearly destroyed it. But something happened and cataclysm was mostly interrupted and universe somehow survived it. But damage dealt to the earth was major and XANA was still alive and his goal haven't changed. You and others kept fighting him for all this time until-".

"Until what?" Odd tried to get his answer but it never came.

"We are here" Connor informed him as he opened door and entered the room.

Odd followed him inside and stood shocked. He was expecting small room like their lab at the factory but instead it was really big like the ones inside the office buildings. Super computer was in the middle of the room while many other shelves filled with computer discs were at the every corner of the room. Walls were covered with maps and satellite images from all around the world.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I expected it to be" Odd muttered in surprise.

"You are finally here" female voice said from behind the computer chair and person turned around to face them. Odd was shocked when he saw who it was. It was beautiful pink haired young woman that was probably in her mid twenties just as Connor.

Connor noticed his father's look and smiled "Let me introduce you. Estella this is dad. Dad this is my twin sister, Estella".

Estella smiled at him and raised her hand "Nice to meet you dad".

Odd was standing there spaced out looking at Estella finding it hard to process all of this. He quickly got back to Earth and returned the smile shaking her hand "Nice to meet you too".

"Are Annie and Aleena here? I promised dad that he would get a chance to meet them as well" Connor asked his sister looking around the room.

"Well-" Estella wanted to answer him but another voice interrupted her.

"You ask for the twins, you shall receive" person said jokingly and chuckled.

Trio turned towards newcomers. Odd was shocked this time even more than the last time when he saw Estella. Both of them were pink haired just like Estella is but the both of them were probably ten years older than Connor and Estella.

"Well mom was right. You were really handsome when you were young" one of the twins said and winked at him.

"Lenna" Connor, Estella and other twin said in annoyed tone of voice and facepalmed.

"Well it's true" Alenna said and winked at him again.

Odd stood there confused looking at her "Uh, hello". He was so confused with this that he had no idea what else to say to her.

Other twin walked to him and smiled sadly at him "Please forgive my sister, she gets like this sometimes. It's nice to see you again Odd".

Odd smiled her at her and shook her hand "It's okay, I'm pretty charming so far. It's nice to meet you. You must be Annie".

Annie smiled and nodded "I see Connor told you about us already".

"He did tell me something but not as much as possible" Odd said and looked at his son "It's probably better like this. Less I know about the future the better. But as he told me there is something I still need to know, right?".

Others exchanged looks and nodded.

"We can't tell you much and you know that but we will do our best" Estella told him and sighted "Okay. War against XANA is still going on even after cataclysm that happened almost four decades ago nearly destroyed the earth. You and the others tried to keep us out of it but as you probably know it was impossible to do so and we got involved in this war and now we are the only thing that's standing between XANA and total control over the world. Travis and Maya are currently trying to figure out our next move because we changed the past today".

"Travis and Maya?" Odd asked her.

"Ulrich's son and Jeremy's daughter. They are in charge of planning our missions" Connor answered instead.

"And as you probably know Connor is boss here while me and twins are in charge of internet campaigns against XANA since he is also trying to cut our communication with other resistance groups" Estella told him.

Odd looked at them worried about asking his next question but he still needed to know "What happened to me and others? Where are we?".

They exchanged sad looks and looked at him "You died ten years ago in one of XANA's attacks. It took us all by surprise and we couldn't do anything to prevent that. Jeremy went out first, than Yumi, Jason lead an attack on his compound and died during the same attack and than Ulrich and you. You went out fighting for each other".

"We were young when that happened and we were afraid that we would be left alone but luckily Annie and Lenna came back and took care of us and now here we are" Connor said and placed his hand on Estella's shoulder.

Odd noticed that they were trying to avoid telling him something and he knew what it was "What happened to your mother? What happened to Aelita?".

Estella looked at him surprised "You know she is our mother?".

He smiled sadly at her and nodded "I guessed so and I could never misrecognize that hair of yours. And besides you look exactly like her. Her spitting image".

"I guess so" she returned the smile and looked at the ground "She, uh-".

Connor looked at his sister and noticed tears appearing in her eyes and placed his hand around her shoulders reassuringly "She died the same day we were born because some complications happened during the labor. She lost a lot of blood. It was nobody's fault".

Odd was stunned by this "Oh my god. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me she-".

"Odd stop it" Annie touched his arm and interrupted him "It wasn't anyone's fault. Not yours nor it was doctor's. It simply happened and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent that. Don't do this to yourself, not again".

"And besides if it wasn't for you Connor and Estella wouldn't be born and we wouldn't stand any chance in this fight" Alenna joined her sisters statement "It's like dominos. If you change something in the past whole future might end crushing itself down".

Estella joined the conversation again "We changed it already and we can't risk more changes".

"Wait. What do you mean?" Odd asked her.

Connor answered instead "This didn't happened last time. We interfered with the past by sending Jeremy the program in order to stop the cataclysm and we brought you here to tell you this. By doing this we changed part of the past and we still need to figure out what consequences it can cause".

"Then why did you do it? And most importantly, why did you bring me here?" Odd asked again.

"It was my idea" Connor informed him "We needed you to know what the fight against XANA can do to everyone so you can stop that. And yeah we know that preventing the cataclysm is going to make minor change but it was the only thing we could to make XANA weaker in our time".

As soon as he said that computer started beeping "Five more minutes. You will soon get back to your time dad. Listen closely now. We will need to stay in contact with you so we can see if anything you do is going to change our time".

"How are you going to do that? It's not like we can call each other" Odd said sarcastic.

"Actually" Estella said and walked towards the computer "I need you to put your hand inside this device and please don't ask why. Just do it".

"If I need to" Odd said and walked to the device and placed his hand inside of it. Estella typed some commands and machine started beeping and blue light appeared. Odd felt pain like something got inserted inside his hand and he gritted his teeth. Minute later process was over and he pulled his hand out of the machine. He looked at his hand and notice some blue light blinking.

"What is that? What did you do to me?" Odd asked Estella.

"Calm down dad" She reassured him "It is the only way we can stay in contact".

Odd looked at the others and saw that they had raised their hands up and that the same blue light blinking from them.

Computer beeped again.

"Okay Odd now listen" Annie told him "Whenever this light starts blinking that means that someone is calling you and when that happens you need to find some kind of mirror or a glass or a window to answer it. I will show you".

Light blinked and Odd walked towards the computer screen since it was the only thing he could think of and placed his hand on it. When he did that image mirror with Annie's face appeared on the screen. Odd looked at her and than back at the screen.

"See? This works just like calling someone on Skype or whatever program you use in your time" Annie explained "And if you want to call us just think about calling any of us and you will successfully do so".

"Wow" Odd said amazed by this "This is so cool".

Suddenly Odd started to slowly disappear.

Connor looked at the screen and back at Odd "Thirty seconds. Dad, I need you to remember this. Don't do anything to change the future as you know it right now, okay? I know it might be hard but please let things go normally like they are supposed to and don't change your relationship with others, especially with mom. Let everything go it's own way and everything will be okay".

Others stood next to him "We will stay in contact as much as possible dad and remember that you can call us too if you want".

"And dad" Estella said getting his attention "We love you, don't forget that".

Others nodded in agreement and smiled at him. Odd looked back and fourth between them and smiled "Thank you". Five seconds later he was gone completely.

As soon as he disappeared black haired young man ran inside the room "We did it! We did it! XANA is weaker and we are much stronger! Uh, by the way, where is Odd?".

Others facepalmed and sighted "He left just now Travis".

On their way out of the room each of them hit Travis softly on the back of his head "You lost your chance man".

"Oh come on man" Travis complained to himself "I really wanted to see him and ask for some advices. Ugh! Nevermind, maybe some other time".

And with those words he left the room and went after others "Where are we going?".

"Well considering that XANA got weaker and that we talked to Odd, I think that deserves the toast" Aleena suggested.

"I totally agree" Estella agreed with her sister and turned to Travis "What about Maya? Is she going to join us?".

Travis sighted and shook his head "No, I think she isn't going to. She said that she needs to check more things about state XANA and other resistance groups for few more minutes".

"More like few hours" Connor groaned "Just like her father".

"Well it's still her choice Connor" Travis defended his friend "Anyways, I'm going to get her some coke when we get back".

Annie stood between the two boys and wrapped her hands over their shoulder "He is right Connor, there is no reason to be mad over such a thing. This should be a celebration, not a fight. So let's celebrate while we can".

Two of them exchanged looks and smiled at each other. And with that group walked together to celebrate.

Warrior's children. Second generation.

**This is it for this chapter guys. I understand that it was a long waiting but I wasn't able to find enough free time to finish this earlier and I apologize. Anyways, as always I hope you enjoyed it and until next time peace out.**


	11. Secret plans

**I know it was a long time since I posted last chapter and I'm really sorry because of that. But anyways here is the 11-th chapter of my story that will soon be at it's end.**

"Nothing at the Arena, nothing on the Lyoko, nothing at Sector 5, nothing in the Digital Sea" Jeremy mumbled while looking at the computer screen "It's like he simply disappeared".

There was deadly silence in the room while others were trying to process this whole situation. One moment Odd nearly destroyed the whole universe by means that were still unknown and at the second he was simply gone. Group was also worried about what are they going to do.

Ulrich was pacing around the room, Yumi was standing by one of the sides of Jeremy's chair while Aelita stood by the other one. Jason was the only one that was calmly leaning against the wall and was looking at the other side of the room.

"How can he be so calm?" Ulrich whispered to himself while still pacing around the room "We are dying of worry and he is just chilling there".

Yumi was slowly getting annoyed with Ulrich's pacing that she decided to stop him "That's enough Ulrich, you are making everyone nervous".

"What do you expect me to do?" Ulrich asked her as he walked towards her "Jeremy is trying to find Odd and the rest of can't do anything besides waiting for him to do his job. And you expect me to just sit and not do anything? You know that I can't stay in one place during times like this".

Yumi got closer and stood up to him "Yes Ulrich I know that. But that doesn't mean that you need to make everyone else nervous".

"What am I suppose to do than?!" Ulrich raised his voice a little and was surprised by that. Yumi obviously didn't like that so she shouted back at him.

"Ulrich Stern! Don't you dare and raise your voice on me! If you want to wreak your anger on someone because you are feeling powerless just do it, but don't get rest of us mad because of that!".

"I-" Ulrich wanted to answer her back but Aelita's sharp voice interrupted him.

"Enough! Both of you!" Aelita shouted at the couple leaving them standing in shock. She rubbed her forehead and sighted "I'm sorry. It's just that- This situation is making all of us edgy".

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and sighted "Okay I guess. We are the ones that should be sorry Princess, not you".

Jeremy looked at Aelita and smiled sadly. "She is right. All of this is overwhelming for all of us. Maybe we should call it a day and go get some sleep".

Ulrich immediately raised his voice again but on Jeremy this time "And simply leave Odd alone wherever he is?! I'm not doing that! I'm staying here!".

"And do what Ulrich?" Jeremy shot back "Sit in my chair and try to do something even me and Aelita couldn't do? Well than, be my guest. Go on Ulrich! Save him! Save our friend!".

Ulrich clenched his fists and looked at Jeremy like he was about to hit him. "I- I-" Ulrich wanted to answer him back but deep inside he knew that Jeremy was right. He was barely making it work with school grades and now he wanted to jump in some mumbo jumbo nuclear physics stuff. He knew that it couldn't work so he simply gave up fighting "You are right Jer, I'm sorry".

Jeremy reached out and touched Ulrich's shoulder reassuringly "I know how you feel Ulrich and all of us are feeling the same way. We nearly lost Odd so many times and it never gets easier. Every time we are faced with that fact it feels like it's still the first time that happened. But this doesn't change the fact that we should rush blindly in the fog. We need a plan. And in order to have one we need to rest first".

Ulrich was really tired that he wasn't in any condition to fight back so he just nodded and decided to walk away "So, are you coming or not?". Others exchanged looks and nodded. Jeremy turned towards the computer and left it in sleeping mode and than with others he walked towards the elevator. But than they noticed something strange. Jason was no longer with them.

"What the-" Yumi asked them surprised while looking around the room "Where is he?". Ulrich walked towards her and nodded "I swear to god, this guy is so full of secrets. I don't like it".

Aelita looked at him and she guessed what was on his mind "Ulrich, you don't think that he know what's going on? I mean there is no way that he would work behind our backs".

Ulrich looked at the elevator door and sighted deeply "I don't know what to think anymore Princess". And with those words group left the room and walked out of the factory.

In the meantime Jason just arrived at the Hermitage. "I feel so bad for leaving them behind" he whispered to himself and sighted "But I can't allow them to interfere with the future. Pulling one person from the past in the stream of time was dangerously enough. We can't allow anyone else to get involved". Jason looked at his hand and noticed that it was blinking faint blue light and he knew what that meant. He walked towards the mirror in the living room and placed his hand on it. Few seconds latter another window appeared.

"Jason? Can you hear me? Do you copy?" female voice asked him with visible concern in her voice. Jason smiled when he heard her voice "Loud and clear Estella. I'm here".

He could hear her sighting in relief and his smile grew even wider "That's good to hear. I was so worried that something happened and that you wouldn't answer and maybe you would-". Estella was unable to finish her sentence because she suddenly started to stutter uncontrollably which made Jason smile again.

"Hey Estella, calm down. Okay?" he asked her calmly "You are stuttering again".

She stopped stuttering and decided to calm down for a little bit while blushing "Please don't tell me that I stuttered again?". His soft chuckle explained everything so she blushed even harder "Don't laugh at me Jas, please. You know that-".

"That it makes you blush?" he asked her jokingly and chuckled again because he saw he blushing even harder "I'm sorry Princess but you are so cute when you blush". He decided that there was no enough time to joke around so he decided to jump straight to the point "Is plan going as it should be?".

Estella was quiet for few seconds before answering "It is. Everything is going as planed, you managed to change one thing in the past so we still have some chance to win this fight here. But I still feel bad for lying to dad".

Jason was kinda stunned by that "What do you mean? What did you lie about?".

"Well it wasn't completely laying but I still didn't tell him the truth. He still doesn't know the whole truth about you. And most importantly, he doesn't know about Oddie" she said while rubbing the back of her neck "And yeah I know that it's for the best and all but it still doesn't make it easier".

"Es look at me" Jason told her and smiled "I promise you that once we are finished everything will be okay". And than he noticed tears appearing in her eyes and he felt sad because of that. He knew what needs to be done and he was willing to do so.

"But that means that we probably won't be able to see each other ever again. And I can't bear with that possibility" Estella said and than started crying "I can't do this alone Jas, I simply can't".

"I know it's hard Es but we need to get this over with" Jason told her and he suddenly felt his throat getting sore and he was unable to say anything else because he was perfectly aware of the consequences of their mission. "At least if we succeed our reality as we see it right now won't exist" he thought to himself and sighted.

"Tell me Es, how is my little Oddie doing?" Jason asked her so they could change the subject "Is he doing alright?".

Estella chuckled and smiled at him sadly "He is doing great Jas. He is so grown up and he makes me so proud and he is also big daredevil just like his grandfather. Connor is taking great care of him whenever he has free time but he still misses his father".

Jason sighted again and tears started to appear in his eyes "I know Es, I also miss him so much. Both of you. I would give anything to spend some more time with you, but that's impossible. I-". Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Jason are you here? It's me, Aelita. I know it's really late but I need to talk to you right now. Please" Aelita called out for him and he was surprised because he didn't know that she would come here.

"I heard Jas, we need to terminate connection" Estella told him and got ready to leave before Jason stopped her.

"Wait. Please kiss Oddie for me and tell him how much I miss him and how much proud I am. I love you" Jason told her and sobbed for the first time that night.

"I love you to Jas. I will call you again when we get a chance" Estella told him and terminated connection leaving Jason still holding his hand on the mirror while sobbing even harder.

"I miss them. So much" he whispered while trying to rub his tears off his face.

"Jason?" Aelita called out again and knocked again this time not so loud. Once he thought that he was ready Jason walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Aelita" he said with polite smile "Come in".

She nodded with a smile and entered the house and closed the door. She followed Jason to the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

"So Lita" Jason started his question "What did you want to talk about?".

Aelita took few breaths and looked him directly in the eyes "Are you working behind our backs? Do you know where Odd is?".

After connection got terminated Estella just sat in her chair letting her tears drop to the floor. She was having the hard time taking care of her son Odd. She decided to name her son after her father and Jason was totally okay with that. But things got harder during the past few months since Odd was asking about his father's disappearance. Of course that they couldn't tell him anything because he was still young to understand so they made up a simple story so he would feel better. But all of them knew that this won't last forever.

She heard the door open behind her. Quickly wiping her tears away she turned around towards the newcomers. Connor entered the room and he was carrying young four years old boy on his shoulders. Boy was laughing and it was obviously he enjoyed his uncle's company. She smiled at them and got up "Well hello there boys".

"Mommy! Mommy!" boy shouted as he tried to get of his uncle's shoulders.

Connor laughed at his nephew "Chill down champion, you will get yourself hurt if you do it fast. Here". He picked him up from his shoulder and lowered him to the ground. As soon as Odd's feet touched the ground he ran towards his mother.

"Mommy!".

Estella knelt down and hugged her son really tightly "My little boy. How are you doing sweetie?". She patted her son's head and smiled at him. He was his father's spitting image and knowing that only brought tears back to her eyes.

"It was great mommy! Uncle Connor played with me after he got back from hanging out with uncle Travis. And he was teaching me to play a piano and I'm getting better at that. Isn't that right uncle Connor?" Odd described it with big sparkle in his eyes.

"That's right champion" Connor smiled and patted his nephew on the head "One day you will become best pianist that ever existed". Than he looked at Estella and noticed that she was crying and he knew what that meant "Um, champion. How about you go and watch some cartoons while me and mom talk for a moment?".

Odd looked at Estella and than at Connor and nodded slightly "Okay". He walked towards the laptop that was in the corner of the room and sat down. It was the only laptop that he was allowed to use because it was the only one that had kid's cartoons installed on it. Odd really enjoyed watching these cartoons so he simply turned off for everything that was around him.

Connor and Estella were looking at him and felt sorry for keeping him in the dark.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Connor asked her suddenly referring to her conversation with Jason. He didn't mind it until it didn't involve anyone else from the past.

"It was nothing worrying Jas" Estella said as she knew about his worries "We were only talking about are mission, nothing else".

"He doesn't want to back away?" Connor asked her worried "Honestly I wouldn't be mad if he did so. He has a son that needs him here".

"It's not that" she reassured him "He is going to stay there and finish his task. But he still misses his son. It's really hard for him to keep the act without getting discovered".

"Others aren't suspicious about anything?".

"Nope. He didn't tell me anything about that. Do you think we should be more carefull? I mean, while we were talking our mom arrived at his place and I'm not sure how much she heard or if she heard anything".

"I don't know Es" Connor answered her honestly "But we must have faith in him. He is going to keep our mission secret". As soon as he said that his hand blinked. He walked toward the computer screen and placed his hand on it. New window appeared "What is it Travis?".

"Your father is ready to be sent back to his time. Should I launch the process?" Travis asked him.

Connor thought for a moment before answering "Do it".

**This is it for this chapter guys. I know it's getting confusing because of this combination of future and the present but I promise it will make sense at the end. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed it and until next time peace out.**


	12. Love advice

**Chapter 12 is up guys. Enjoy.**

"Are you working behind our backs? Do you know where Odd is?" Aelita asked Jason. That question had him stunned for a second while he tried to think about how to answer her. Telling her the truth wasn't even a option since dragging Odd inside was dangerous enough and dragging someone else in could cause a catastrophe. It looks like he will need to improvise.

"No Aelita, I promise" he answered her reassuringly "Why would you ask me that?". He noticed her expression fall down and he immediately felt bad for her. It's like this hurted her more that anything else.

"Oh" Aelita quickly said in surprise "I- I don't know. I guess that I need at least some string to hold on". She was quiet for few seconds and she looked like she wanted to talk about something. "Um, Jason, would you mind if I stayed here for a while?" she finally asked him "I just don't feel like being alone tonight".

Jason smiled at her and nodded "Of course Aelita. You don't even need to ask me that. It's your house after all". He led her to the kitchen and walked towards the cabinets "I'm can make you some tea if you want".

Aelita looked at him and nodded "That's nice of you Jas. Thank you". He nodded and started boiling water while he looked at the wall.

"Can I walk around the house while I wait?" she asked him and when he looked at her and smiled she shook her head and chuckled "Right, this is my house after all". Jason answered with a chuckle and focused back on the wall.

Aelita walked inside the hallway and looked around, it brought back memories. She remembered that when she was younger she ran trough this same hallway towards all other rooms. It was silly memory but it was still part of her life. Than she remembered when she came back to this house without knowing what led her here years later and when XANA used her as a bait to trap others with her inside a basement. She walked down the stairs and stepped inside a basement and looked around . To this day she barely remembered anything about this part of the house but there was two events that she clearly remembered. First one happened almost fourteen years ago when man in black finally found her and Franz. It was the only way out of their claws and they used the opportunity to escape. Aelita closed her eyes and she could feel herself shaking while thinking about that day. Than she thought about second event. XANA knocked her out and tossed her inside the boiler room and waited for others to come. Without knowing how long it passed but she suddenly heard them call out for her.

'_Aelita! Are you here?! Are you okay?!'_ she recognized Yumi's voice. She sounded really worried and Aelita felt sorry for causing so much trouble.

'_Princess! Please answer us!" _this was Ulrich calling out for her. He also worried but there is another thing that she noticed in his voice. Urge to protect her. Like a brother she never had.

'_Everything will be okay Princess! We are here now!' _and that was Odd. Making her feel safe even without knowing if she is even there, but he was still trying to do so.

Once she regained consciousness she realized that it was all a trap and she tried to warn them but they were already inside the room with her. '_It's a trap'_ she told them while she tried to get up quickly _'It's XANA, he is going to-'._ Suddenly door were about to shut closed but luckily Odd jumped right between the metal door and the wall trying to keep it open so others could get out. That goofball.

'_Get Aelita out' _he told them while he was starting to lose battle with the door. She successfully crawled out but as soon as she did so metal door closed and almost crushed Odd in the process. Two of them were safe for now but unfortunately Yumi and Ulrich stayed on the other side. Her and Odd tried to get them out but there was anything we could do so after they were told to go to Lyoko and help them that way they did so. Just two of them.

Aelita opened her eyes and sighted. That was enough of this room. She walked back upstairs and she almost got inside kitchen when she suddenly felt something dragging her towards her bedroom. Like something told her to go there. She walked upstairs and entered her old room. It was looking better than few weeks ago but this place held a lot of her memories. She closed her eyes again and let her memories take over. Two moments stood out immediately. One day she came here to cry herself to oblivion after Jeremy shouted at her because he thought that she kissed Nicholas even tho she had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly Jeremy walked inside the room and apologized to her saying that this was another one of XANA's tricks and than he kissed her. Even tho she didn't know why that kiss sparkled little fire inside of her hearth and made her realize something. She was in love with Jeremy. For real. Even tho it was discovered that this was fake Jeremy, XANA's ghost, that fire never got blown away. Her love for Jeremy was in it's blossom. Her memories rushed few weeks later. She was crying again thinking about what Jeremy told her earlier. Her father was probably gone forever and there is nothing they can do about it. That she should focus on the future, to forget her past.

'_I knew that I would find you here' _ Odd said making her jump in surprise and wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt '_You know, our buddy Einstein is genius for computers and math. But for girls he is, uh-"._

'_Total idiot'_ she said angry. Odd walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder while looking at her sadly.

'_But he really loves you, you know' _he told her reassuringly knowing how emotional she can get.

'_And I really love him too Odd'_ her voice broke for a moment but she calmed down quickly '_But I still wish that he can understand how I feel. My father is the only thing I have from my past and I can't bear with losing him, I just can't'._ She was quiet for few seconds while thinking about something '_I need to go to sector five Odd. I need to find some information about my father'._

'_But you heard Jeremy, he isn't so willing to help'_ Odd told he insecure. He didn't like where this was going.

'_We don't need Jeremy, do we?' _she asked while getting up to her feet.

Odd was stunned by this. '_Uh, we?' _he asked her while pointing his finger between him and her. Aelita looked him in the eyes and nodded.

'_Yep, just you and me. What do you say?'._ Odd looked like he was thinking about this and Aelita worried that he might refuse her offer but her doubts vanished when she saw him smiling. He turned around with sweet smile on his face and looked her in the eyes.

'_You and me against the world Princess? I think I like our odds'._

Aelita kept her eyes closed while she was smiling at that memory. No matter how bad their odds were he would always stay by her side no matter what. It was just like he described it. Him and her against the world. Once she opened her eyes again she decided that it was enough for now and walked back inside the kitchen. Jason was already sitting at the table and drinking his tea.

"Oh, hey" he said it like he just now noticed her entering the room "Sorry, I have been wrapped in my own thoughts". Jason looked down at his tea and sighted again.

Aelita looked at him and sat down opposite of him "Well I guess I'm not the only one". She lowered her head and was silent for some time. Jason noticed that silence was getting heavier so he decided to break the tension.

"What's on your mind Aelita?".

"A lot of things actually" she answered honestly "But I'm mostly thinking about Odd. And Jeremy". She noticed him tensing up for moment but he relaxed quickly and chuckled.

"Let me guess, you don't know what you are feeling right now. You feel like you love both Odd and Jeremy the same. You know how much Jeremy sacrificed so you can be here but you also know how much Odd risked to give you two that chance and he was also the one that settled things between you two. And now you don't know what to do about it" he finished "Am I right?".

She was totally stunned by this "How did you know? No one else guessed that, not even Yumi?". Aelita looked at his face and tried to find even smallest sign if he was kidding but he was serious.

"You are right" she finally confessed and it sounded so strange, even to her "I love them Jas, both of them. Equally. But I still don't know what to do, I simply don't. I'm aware that if I chose one the other will be upset and I don't want them to be upset because of me. They don't deserve that, none of that. Maybe I just need to try and forget these feelings for Odd, it will probably be for the best. He deserves someone better, not some shy clumsy girl. I will stay with Jeremy". Tears started to appear in her eyes.

Jason suddenly got up from his seat and moved his chair next to her. He looked at her and sighted "Listen Aelita. I know how you feel, I really do. Choosing between two persons you love the most is the one of the hardest things to do and it's never fair choice. There will always be the one that's hurt and that's just how it goes. But I know that you know this. Both of them love you as well and both of them want you to be happy, both of them would give everything for you and your happiness. And that thing about trying to forget your feelings for someone is nonsense and you know it. By trying to keep it deep inside your heart will only get worse for you".

She lowered her head and clenched her fists "I understand you Jas, but I don't know how to do it. I don't know how to choose one. Jeremy was the one that gave me my life back without caring about his own health and without asking for anything in return. If I reject him he might feel like all his work is meaningless. But Odd was also there for me. Always. No matter what. It was me and him against the world. I just don't know Jas". She finally broke and started crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jason looked at her sadly and hugged her tightly "I know it hurts Aelita and I don't know how to help you with it. But I can give you some advice. Listen to your heart Aelita, it will show you the right way. I promise you that".

Even tho she was still crying Aelita felt better for some reason. She didn't know why, but Jason had that special effect on people, any people. It was like some other force sent him to them to help with their problems of any kind. Once she calmed herself down she looked back at him and wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Thank you Jas. I think I feel better now" she thanked him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled "Of course Aelita, it was the least I could do".

Suddenly Aelita's phone began to ring and she looked to see who is calling her. It was Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy, what's-" she was unable to finish her sentence before Jeremy cut her off.

"There is no time to talk Aelita" he told her while trying to catch his breath "Are you with Jason right now?".

She was confused "Yeah, why-".

"Good" Jeremy said quickly "Both of you get to the factory. Something is happening right now".

**This is the end of this chapter guys and the next chapter will be the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time, peace out.**


	13. We have a problem

**Final chapter is here. Enjoy.**

Soon after he returned to his bedroom Jeremy was getting ready to go to sleep but there was still something that kept him awake. That strange message he received that day. Message from the future.

"This doesn't make any sense" he said out loud "I know that our computer can return us to the past, but it does send us only few hours back. It can't do bigger time jumps or to communicate with super computer from different time". He got back up to his feet and started pacing around the room "Ugh! Think Jeremy, think!". He was trying to think of something but nothing came to mind. But when he was about to give up switch inside his brain flipped on "Unless-".

Jeremy walked to his table and turned his computer on. He accessed Hopper's journal and he started to connect the dots. It looked like their super computer could be upgraded with right equipment and software. Also it said that connection between super computer in different parts of time is possible but it was still slim chance in doing so.

"That's it" Jeremy realized "Someone contacted us from the future, but now we need to figure why they did it". But there is something else that was on his mind.

"What if somehow Odd ended up in this future? Maybe all of this was an accident? Or maybe not" he whispered quietly. Suddenly his computer started beeping and he looked at the alert. It seemed like something was getting sent to the super computer and it will be there shortly later.

"This can't be good, I need to warn the others" Jeremy said and ran outside his room to alert Ulrich and Yumi. When he rached their room he didn't even bother knocking and instead he barged inside "Ulrich, Yumi, we need to get to the factory right now".

He could hear Ulrich groaning "Ever heard of little thing called knocking Einstein".

Jeremy rolled his eyes "It's not the time for your sarcasm Ulrich. We need to go now".

"Can you at least tell us why?" Yumi asked him while rubbing her eyes "I hate doing something without knowing why".

"I can't tell you now" Jeremy told her and stood at the door of their room "I will tell you when we get there". He walked outside and before closing door he informed them "I will wait outside".

Few minutes later Yumi and Ulrich met him outside the dorms and together they ran to the forest. Once they were close to the secret passage Jeremy decided to call Aelita.

"Hey Jeremy, what's-" she was unable to finish her sentence before Jeremy cut her off.

"There is no time to talk Aelita" he told her while trying to catch his breath "Are you with Jason right now?".

She was confused "Yeah, why-".

"Good" Jeremy said quickly "Both of you get to the factory. Something is happening right now".

Once they were all at the factory they headed inside the lab. While approaching the computer chair they noticed that it was blinking.

"It looks like something is being sent to us" Jeremy said as he sat down. He looked at the screen and saw some icon that was showing some kind of transfer was in process. Something or someone is coming towards them.

"What is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked him confused "Is this XANA's doing?". At the mention of XANA's name warriors looked at Jeremy and waited for some answers. To their surprise Jeremy smiled and shook his head.

"No. I don't think it is" he told them calmly and turned his attention back towards the screen "This is something different. I guess it has to do with those people from the future". As soon as Jeremy said that Jason walked towards him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked "What people from the future?".

"You see" Jeremy began his explanation "While you were at Lyoko trying to save Odd some message with program inside it. That message came from the future. From the year 2055 to be precise".

Jason looked at him in a way that Jeremy couldn't understand. "Are you sure Jer?" he asked him "Some people from the future helping us? You know that it's almost impossible". He tried to keep his cool and was barely able to do so. It seems like they were in trouble.

"I'm not sure Jason" Jeremy told him honestly "Even Franz Hopper in his dairy said that time travel and communication with the future was possible even tho it had a slim chance to be successful attempt. But there is another thing that worries me". He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again "I think Odd somehow ended up in the future if that's the case".

If he knew what to look for Jeremy would notice how Jason got pale at that moment. '_This isn't good'_ Jason thought to himself _'Not good at all. I need to warn others'._

Aelita walked towards the screen and noticed that transfer was finished. "Jeremy, it's finished" she told him and pointed at the new mirror that appeared "We need to get to scanner room".

Jeremy looked at her and nodded "Come on than". They walked inside the elevator and went to the scanner room. Group went inside and stood in front of the closed scanner. Once it opened and smoke cleared out they saw Odd sitting inside rubbing his head in discomfort.

He looked up and noticed others standing above him "Oh, hey guys. Um, what happened?". Others exchanged looks and than looked back at him and smiled. Aelita walked towards him and offered him her hand to help him get up.

"We need to stop welcoming you like this" she told him with a smile "I think it's a third time already".

Odd looked at her and nodded with a smile "You are right princess, it's really getting old". He looked around the room and noticed worried looks on his friend's faces "Uh, did I miss anything?".

Jason stepped forward "Do you remember anything Odd? Anything at all?".

Odd remembered what Connor told him. Telling others about the future could cause unfixable damage. He needed to do this alone. "Uh, I don't think so" he told them reassuringly "Last thing I remember is leaving my room and going to the shower. After that everything is empty. Until now".

He noticed Jason sighing and wondered why was he relieved. "Okay than Odd" Jason told him and turned around towards the elevator "Let's get back to the lab. I believe that Jeremy has something to tell you". He got inside the elevator and leaned against the wall waiting for others .

Yumi and Ulrich walked behind Odd and wrapped their hands around his shoulder. "You really had us worried again good buddy" Ulrich told him and chuckled "Do us a favor and try to avoid it happening again. Okay?".

"He is right Odd" Yumi added and smiled "We nearly lost you to many times to allow it to happen again. Be more careful next time".

"I will try guys" Odd told them with a chuckle "I promise". They walked towards the elevator and Aelita was right behind them. Once they were inside they turned around and saw Jeremy standing in the same place like he was thinking about something.

"Hey Einstein!" Ulrich called out for him "You are not planning to stay there entire night are you?". Those words seemed to snap Jeremy back to the reality.

"Uh, no. Of course not" he responded and walked towards them "Coming".

Once inside the lab Jeremy began his explanation about all these strange events from last twenty four hours. Beginning with Odd's possession, to strange cataclysm like events, to mysterious message from the future and finally to his strange disappearance. Odd listen carefully, he heard every detail, even the smallest one. He knew all of this of course, but he couldn't show it. He needed to go with a stream. When Jeremy finished with telling the story Odd leaned back and sighted "Wow, a lot happed while I was out. I'm sorry if I could provide you bigger help in understanding this ".

"You have no reason to be sorry Odd" Jeremy reassured him "Maybe I got the wrong idea. I'm not sure anymore". Jeremy lowered his head in his palms and rubbed it. "I guess we should simply forget all of this and call it a day".

Others were surprised by this. "Uh Jeremy" Yumi began "Weren't you just telling us about trying to understand this thing".

Jeremy shook his head and looked at the ground "Nah, I don't think I will. Maybe some other time after we defeat XANA. I-". He wanted to say something more but some growl came from Aelita. Others looked at her and saw her blushing fiercely.

"Sorry" she said while looking at the ground "I guess I'm really hungry".

"Have you eaten anything Lita?" Yumi asked her.

Aelita blushed even more "Uh, no. I was to worried to eat".

When Odd heard that he immediately jumped to his feet and walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "Well princess" he said with a smile and started dragging her towards the elevator "I'm really sorry because I had you worried. Let me repay you by buying you something to eat".

She nervously chuckled "That won't be needed Odd, I'm not that hungy". But her pleads were unheard.

"I insist" Odd told her jokingly "I had you worried, you didn't eat anything whole day and now you expect me to just let it be. Not a chance princess. We are getting some food into you".

While two of them were stumbling towards the elevator other were simply smiling at them. "You didn't ask us if we wanted to eat something" Ulrich shouted after them and laughed. Noticing how Odd turned around and was about to say something Ulrich laughed again "Just kidding good buddy! Just go!". Elevator door closed and two of them were gone.

Ulrich sighted and smiled "Well, this went better than I expected it to honestly".

Yumi walked next to him and nodded "You are right Ul". She yawned and closed her eyes "I'm so tired. Can we go Jeremy?".

Jeremy nodded "Yeah, sure. Go on. I don't want you to collapse because I didn't allow you to get your sleep. I will see you tomorrow than". They started to walk towards the elevator door before Jeremy stopped them "Oh, and Jason? I need your help here. Can you stay here some more?".

Jason was confused but nodded "Sure thing. If there is anything I can do to help you with defeating XANA". Than he turned towards Yumi and Ulrich "You two should go. We got this". Two of them nodded and soon they were gone.

Now that they were all alone Jeremy walked towards Jason angrily. "What's that thing you needed my help with?" Jason asked him with a smile while turning around. He turned around just as Jeremy grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Jeremy what are you-".

"What game are you playing, hm?" Jeremy growled at him and looked him directly in the eyes "Tricking Odd to come alone to Lyoko so you could trap him. That's really low Jason. He trusted you, we trusted you. And you broke our trust".

"I don't know what are you talking about" Jason answered back and smiled "I'm on your side and nothing will change that. Why would you say something like that?".

"Being shocked when I revealed this message from the future, than being relived when Odd said he doesn't remember anything. What secrets are you hiding Jason? Huh? Answer me!" Jeremy screamed at him and pressed him harder against the wall. To his surprise Jason simply shook his head and sighted.

"You don't get it Jeremy. You don't get it at all" he whispered quietly "I can't tell you anything".

"Why can't you huh? Being afraid that your schemes would come to surface?" Jeremy growled again "If you are really on our side than tell me. Help me understand".

Jason finally snapped at him "You think this is easy?! But there is nothing I can tell you Jeremy! I just can't! You are my friends and hiding things from you is really hard but it needs to be done! And if you are still wondering if you can trust me the answer is yes. But there are many things you have no right to know".

"Why can't we know?" Jeremy asked him as he let go of his shirt.

"You simply can't. It's simple like that" Jason told him and looked at the ground "You need to trust me on this Jeremy".

Jeremy thought about what Jason said but still there was one question "What about that program you and Odd are working on? You can't tell us anything about that either?".

"I can only tell you it's materialization program" Jason simply answered.

"Materialization program?" Jeremy asked him confused "But for who? Franz Hopper?". Jason was quiet so Jeremy kept going "But how do you know how to make the right program? I mean we don't even know how where Franz is".

"Hopper is helping us" Jason answered and left Jeremy stunned.

"But how? How is it possible? How are you staying in contact with him? There is no way he-" Jeremy's words trailed off because he remembered something from few years ago. The same day Odd fell in the digital sea. When he scanned Odd he noticed something strange about him. Another DNA code inside of his own. But he decided to forget about it thinking it was some glitch. "Oh my god. He is inside of Odd's head isn't he?".

"You can't tell anyone Jeremy" Jason told him quickly "Especially not to Aelita".

It made perfect sense to him. It wasn't his job to do so. "I won't. It's not my thing to do". He looked at Jason again and felt like he could trust him. For now at least.

"Okay Jason" he told him "I belive you. For now".

When they arrived at the room Ulrich and Yumi layed down in their beds.

"Ugh, so tired" Yumi whispered and closed her eyes and than she heard Ulrich chuckle. She turned towards him and sighted "What is it Ul? I'm trying to sleep you know".

He looked at her and smiled "I'm just thinking about how it's good to see Odd's funny side again. Being serious doesn't suit him at all". Ulrich remembered all the times that side of Odd annoyed him but after years he missed it, not matter how weird it was.

"Yeah" Yumi agreed and smiled back "No matter how much he annoyed me to pieces, I really missed it". She closed her eyes again but some crazy idea came to her mind and she smiled again.

"What's so funny Yumes?" Ulrich asked her with a smile "Something came to your mind too?".

"What do you think about Odd and Aelita?" she asked.

Ulrich chuckled "Why do I think you don't mean about them as persons?". He though about it for a moment and sighted "I'm not sure to be honest. Even after he left Aelita hoped that he would come back. She never gave up on him. But still Jeremy has a thing for Aelita. But whatever happens I hope it will work out for them. All three of them. What about you Yumes?".

She though about it for a moment as well "I agree with you Ul. She makes both Jeremy and Odd happy, she brings out best of them. But whatever happens I hope it won't break their friendship to pieces".

They looked out of the window hoping that their friends would figure it out.

In the meantime Odd and Aelita walked away from the fast food place with their meal. They walked around a little before they approached the nearest bench and they set down.

Odd looked at his food hungrily "Well this smells really nice". He grinned and licked his lips "Come to daddy".

Aelita looked at him already biting on his food and chuckled. She kept looking at him while smiling. Odd lifted his head and noticed her looking at him. He turned around to see at what Aelita was looking but he didn't see anything or anyone. He turned back to her and figured out that she was looking at him. "Seeing anything you like princess?".

She realized that she was caught so she immediately looked at the ground and blushed "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that, um, it's really nice to see this side of you again".

He returned the smile and nodded "You mean this goofy side of me? I didn't expect it to resurface again anytime soon either. I got so used to being serious that I almost forgot that this side existed".

"I couldn't get used to you being so serious. It's just, well, so unlike you" she said and sighted. She looked at the sky and smiled "I really missed it".

"I couldn't agree more princess" Odd told her and kept eating.

Aelita kept looking at the sky while thinking about him and ignoring her food. She wanted to tell him how much she loved that side of him, to say that's the side of him she fell in love with. _'Well that's the side of you I always loved' _she thought to herself but suddenly she heard some choking sound coming from Odd's direction. He was coughing fiercely while punching his chest to make it easier. Once he swallowed his food that got stuck he looked at her strangely and than she realized what happened and blushed fiercely while covering her face with her hands. "Please don't tell me that I said it out loud". She felt Odd's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it princess" he reassured her "You whispered something but I couldn't catch what was that about. It happens to me sometimes as well. There is nothing to be ashamed off". Of course that was a lie. He heard her perfectly clear but he still tried to pretend like he didn't hear anything and to his surprise it worked.

She smiled at him again "Okay Odd, thank you". They sat around for few moments before he noticed that her food was untouched.

"You didn't even touch your food princess. Is everything okay?" he asked her worried.

She finally looked at her food "Oh, right. My mind just went away. Maybe I'm not that hungry at all". To her surprise Odd grabbed food from her lap and grabbed the chicken wing, dipped it inside the sauce and then he brought it to her mouth.

"Alright princess, wide open" he told her with a smile. She looked at the wing than at Odd and blushed. She opened her mouth and he put the wing inside her mouth. "There you go". He waited for her to stop chewing and when she swallowed he picked another wing and repeated the process "Okay princess. Another one. Open wide". She smiled and obeyed. When she was finished Odd picked the third wing and before he could say anything he saw that her mouth were already open. He smiled to himself and fed her again. When they were done with the whole meal both of them laughed. "See princess? Not so bad" he teased her.

"You have something on your face" Aelita told him and rubbed the spot with her hand "It's just a ketchup". They were smiling at each other for some time. Aelita didn't even noticed that her hand was still on his cheek and when she did notice she pulled her hand back and apologized "Sorry".

Odd was looking at her with huge smile on his face enjoying this moment and he didn't want it to end. Ever.

' _She died the same day we were born because some complications happened during the labor. She lost a lot of blood. It was nobody's fault' _Odd suddenly remembered what Connor told him and he got really sad. Though of losing her was really painful. Really, really painful. _'Why her?' _ he wondered to himself while looking at the ground _'What did we do to deserve this? It's not fair, not at all'._

Aelita noticed sudden change and touched his shoulder. "Odd, are you okay?" she asked him worried "What's wrong?". She looked at his eyes and what she saw there made her heart hurt. It was a look of pure sadness. "Odd?".

He looked at her and sighted "Can I ask you something princess?". When she nodded as an answer he sighted again "Do you know what's my biggest fear?".

Now she was confused. Really confused. _'What could make Odd thinking about that' _she thought to herself. "Failing to protect me?" she responded but suddenly corrected herself "I mean us".

He simply nodded. "Well kinda. That was the case before" he told her with a sigh "Until tonight". He looked at the ground again "I'm afraid of losing you princess. And I'm not sure if I could forgive myself if that happened because I couldn't protect you".

"Oh Odd" she answered in a sad voice. She leaned closer and hugged him "You aren't going to lose me, never. I'm not going anywhere, especially with you by my side. Remember what was our saying? Me and you against the world". She felt him relax a little and soon Odd returned the hug.

"Thank you princess. I really needed to hear that" he said with a sad smile. '_If she only knew' _Odd though to himself and hugged her tighter.

Both of them were so focused on each other that neither of them noticed someone watching them.

Man was standing behind the tree and was watching them while smiling. They were really cute. He heard another pair of footsteps approaching him.

"You know it's not very nice to spy on people" man said as he stood next to his friend "It makes you seem like a creep".

"Very funny Jason" another man said and looked at him "Anyway, you said that you needed to see me right away. Why?". He looked back at Odd and Aelita and sighted.

"How long are you standing here Connor?" Jason asked him and looked at two of them as well "They are really cute, aren't they?".

Connor simply nodded "Ten minutes at least. And yeah, they really are". He was quiet for few seconds before he spoke again. "Dad was right, Estella really looks like her. I just wish she could be here. To see her mother". The fact that they never met their mother really hurted and know that he saw her in person made his heart hurt a lot.

"We have a problem here Connor" Jason's words snapped him back to reality "Jeremy knows I'm up to something. I'm sorry".

"What? How?" Connor asked him and clenched his fist "How could this happen".

"It was the message that you sent him" Jason explained "He figured out that communication with the future is possible and even bigger time travel was possible as well. He even confronted me about it. He demanded answers man".

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Connor asked him and looked at his watch. Five more minutes.

"No. I didn't say anything" Jason reassured him and sighted "We are not in a major danger but we need to be careful".

"I know. And we will be more careful" Connor said in a serious voice but it softened "They need our help Jas".

"I know, and we will help them" Jason placed his hand on his friend's shoulder "As much as we can. But still we need to be careful not to blow our cover away".

Duo looked up and saw Odd and Aelita leaving that bench and walking towards the school. Jason glanced at Connor and asked "What were they talking about?".

"I couldn't come closer so I'm not really sure" Connor answered honestly "It looked like they had really good time. And even at one point dad was feeding her. That was really nice thing to see. Who could believe that he was such a gentleman. But it seems like at one point he got sad so she hugged him. I think he remembered what I told him about mom".

"Do you think he will succeed?" Jason finally asked him with a sigh.

"We need to have faith in him Jas" Connor answered and smiled "And we will make sure of it".

**Well this is it for this chapter and story. I really hoped you enjoyed this story. To be honest I'm not sure when will next one come out. Probably next week or in two weeks. So until next time, peace out.**


End file.
